


The Lost Avenger (Translation) - Kẻ Báo Thù mất tích

by mabeo2610



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Loki being a dick, M/M, Manipulation, Sarcasm, Sassy Idiots, Tangled (2010) References, The Tesseract (Marvel), fairytale AU, tangled
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabeo2610/pseuds/mabeo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Tangled AU*</p><p>Nhiệm vụ chính thức đầu tiên mà Hydra giao phó cho Bucky đã diễn ra thành công tốt đẹp... nếu định nghĩa "thành công tốt đẹp" của bạn là gã làm rối tung mọi chuyện lên và "thành công" trong việc phá hủy một nửa thành phố. Vừa mới kịp chôm được Khối Tesseract khỏi tay Biệt đội Báo thù, gã đã bị bắt giữ và tra khảo bởi một anh chàng tóc vàng bí ẩn - người yêu cầu gã duy nhất một việc: đưa anh ta vào thành phố để ngắm nhìn những ánh sáng trên bầu trời trong ngày sinh nhật.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ăn trộm khối Tesseract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_StonedSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_StonedSoldier/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Lost Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774171) by [The_StonedSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_StonedSoldier/pseuds/The_StonedSoldier). 



> Many thanks to author InTheMiddleOfNowhere for your permission ^o^  
> I'm having a great time translating this :D
> 
>  
> 
> Fic mới nào :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky - chính thức trở thành tên điệp viên Hydra tệ nhất trong lịch sử - có cái thói quen đáng ghét là luôn lải nhải một mình. Steve - một anh chàng bối rối có mái tóc mang phép thuật - không thể nhớ nổi mình đã từng đặt chân ra khỏi tòa nhà đang bị giữ lại bao giờ chưa. Chuyện quái quỷ gì có thể xảy ra được cơ chứ?

 

Khi mới còn là một thằng nhóc, mọi người luôn luôn nói với gã rằng một ngày nào đó cái mồm lắm chuyện của gã sẽ hại cái thân gã. Mẹ gã sẽ nói như vậy mỗi khi nào gã về nhà cùng với cái mũi bê bết máu và một bên mắt sưng vù sau khi chửi một thằng nhãi khác vì thấy nó sàm sỡ một cô bé ở ngoài đường. Thầy cô giáo của gã sẽ nói như vậy mỗi lần gã phải chịu ngồi phạt sau giờ tan học, vì đá xoáy khi họ nói sai điều gì đó. "James, một ngày nào đó cái mồm lắm chuyện của con sẽ gây rắc rối to cho con đấy." Họ đều nói. "Biết đâu sau đấy con sẽ biết cách ngậm miệng lại." Giá kể mà gã bớt cứng đầu đi và thực sự nghe lời mọi người, thì chắc bây giờ gã đã không phải chạy bán sống bán chết khỏi những Anh hùng Vĩ đại nhất trên Địa cầu đang đuổi theo sát gót.

 

Nhiệm vụ của gã khá đơn giản. Lẻn vào căn cứ bí mật của Biệt đội Báo thù, cuỗm cục đá màu xanh kì dị của bọn chúng, chuồn. Có gì khó chứ? Xui xẻo cho gã, trên đường tẩu thoát, cái mồm lắm chuyện của gã quyết định góp vui một tí. Số là gã thấy Black Widow và Hawkeye đang đấu tay đôi ở một căn phòng ngay gần đó, và khi Hawkeye bị ném xuống sàn tập bởi một đòn đánh siêu mạnh lúc gã đi ngang qua, gã buộc phải thốt lên "Mười điểm cho cô nàng tóc đỏ." Tất nhiên, cái câu đó khiến cả hai người bọn họ quay lại ngay lập tức, nhìn thấy gã đứng đó ôm khư khư một cái vali đang tỏa ra làn ánh sáng màu xanh lam kì quái, và bật còi báo động.

 

"BARNES!" một giọng nói rít lên trong tai và gã rủa.

 

"Tôi hoàn toàn kiểm soát được mọi việc rồi, sếp."

 

"Hoàn toàn kiểm soát!? Tao đang coi tivi màn hình phẳng đây và mày biết tao thấy gì không? Cả đội Báo thù đuổi sát đít mày khắp thành phố đấy!"

 

"Chỉ là chút rắc rối nhỏ thôi, tôi sẽ cắt đuôi chúng."

 

"Tao không lôi cái xác đang hấp hối của mày ở Afghanistan về để gây nguy hại cho sự an toàn của cả tổ chức của tao đâu, Barnes ạ. Mày phải đem khối lập phương về đây trước tối nay mà không bị phát hiện."

 

Đệch. Gã có thể nghe thấy tiếng dậm chân nặng nề đang tiến lại gần và thử ngó qua vai mình. Một con quái vật khổng lồ màu xanh điên cuồng đang tàn phá mọi tuyến phố dọc theo đường đi của nó và dán mắt vào gã, gầm gừ và rống lên dữ tợn. Thế đếch nào mà gã lại dính phải tình cảnh như này nhỉ? Gã quay lại, nhìn thấy một ngách nhỏ cách đấy vài tòa nhà mà tên khổng lồ sẽ không thể lách vừa và cắm đầu chạy, nguyền rủa hai cái chân ngắn vì không chạy nhanh hơn được nữa. Gã chui tọt vào cái ngách đó và nghỉ vài phút lấy hơi.

 

"Chúa ơi, Bucky, mày cần phải quay lại phòng tập đấy." Gã lẩm bẩm một mình khi đứng đó vừa thở hổn hển, vừa lắng nghe để xem có bất cứ dấu hiệu nào cho biết đội Báo thù đã tìm ra gã. Đây là nhiệm vụ đầu tiên gã được cử đi một mình, dù gã có cảm giác lão Pierce đang hối hận vì quyết định đó, nhưng gã sẽ tiêu đời nếu không hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Gã ngó quanh và quyết định thoát thân qua đường nóc nhà sẽ khả thi hơn, vì phần lớn bọn đuổi theo gã không có khả năng bay lượn. Gã trèo lên cái thang dẫn lên nóc tòa nhà đang nấp, tất nhiên là nói dễ hơn làm khi mà bạn phải vác theo cả một cái vali kim loại bên mình.

 

Gã trườn lên trên tầng thượng, nằm úp xuống và ngó qua gờ tường, tìm kiếm bất kì dấu hiệu nào của đội Báo thù. Ngoài đống đổ nát xuyên qua các tuyến phố mà tên khổng lồ gây ra trên đường đi, gã không thấy dấu hiệu gì của những kẻ còn lại. Đứng dậy, gã nhìn quanh để xác định vị trí. Kể cả biết mình đang ở đâu cũng còn khướt mới đến được căn cứ của Hydra, đừng nói đến chuyện bị rượt đuổi đến gần ngoại ô thành phố và hoàn toàn mất phương hướng như gã. Bố tổ sư, sao bọn chúng không nghĩ đến việc trang bị cho cánh tay nhân tạo của gã một bộ định vị GPS hay cái gì đại loại như vậy cơ chứ?

 

Rốt cuộc thì gã quyết định đi theo hướng những tòa nhà nào dễ nhảy lên nhất, dù kể cả làm vậy cũng là cả vấn đề với cái vali chết dẫm mà gã phải vác theo. Gã đã nhảy được qua năm tòa nhà và chuẩn bị cho tòa nhà thứ sáu thì nghe thấy một giọng nói.

 

"Tôi sẽ không làm thế đâu." Gã quay phắt lại và thấy Falcon hạ cánh đằng sau gã. Đệch, gã quên béng mất thằng cha này. "Cậu sẽ đưa nó cho tôi hay tôi phải đến lấy đây?" Hắn bước lên một bước và Bucky vẫn đứng yên. Cả hai khẩu súng của gã đã hết đạn sau màn đụng chiến với Iron Man lúc trước. Giá kể mà gã thông minh hơn một tí thì gã đã mang thêm súng, tổ sư cái tính ngạo mạn của gã. Giờ thì gã có hai lựa chọn. Gã có thể trả lại cái vali và hi vọng việc đó sẽ giúp gã ghi điểm trong mắt đội Báo thù, nhưng nếu làm thế gã sẽ đứng đầu danh sách những kẻ Hydra cần tiêu diệt. Hoặc gã có thể nhảy xuống và hi vọng gã sẽ không chết. Cả hai lựa chọn đều không có vẻ hấp dẫn lắm, nhưng Falcon đang tiến gần đến và gã phải làm cái gì đó.

 

Hít một hơi thật sâu, gã nhảy khỏi gờ tường của tòa nhà, tóm lấy lan can ở một cái ban công và đâm sầm vào ô cửa sổ bên dưới.

 

"Ôi mẹ ơi hay vãi chưởng, không thể tin là lại làm được." Gã nói một mình, và bắt đầu ra khỏi căn phòng trống, tạ ơn trời, và phóng xuống cầu thang. Có khoảng năm nhịp cầu thang và gã tự nhắc bản thân phải tập thể dục chăm chỉ hơn nếu còn sống sót qua vụ này. Cánh cửa gã tìm thấy dẫn vào một con ngách khác, sau khi đi men theo được khoảng năm phút thì tiếng súng dội lên xung quanh và gã ngẩng lên, thấy Falcon đã bắt kịp gã và đang bay ngay trên đầu. Quanh đây không có chỗ núp hay lối rẽ nên gã không còn cách nào khác ngoài việc tiếp tục chạy, dùng cánh tay kim loại lên để làm chệch hướng những loạt đạn đang trút xuống như mưa.

 

Gã chạy cho đến khi nhận ra không còn mặt đất dưới chân nữa và thấy mình đang đứng ngay mép ở bến tàu. Đệch. Đệch, đệch, đệch. Đệch. Gã liếc mắt ra đằng sau, thấy Falcon nhào xuống và dừng lại trước mặt, lơ lửng trên mặt nước, cười đểu gã.

 

"Đầu hàng chưa?"

 

"Tao không ưa mày." Bucky biết giọng gã gần như không thể nghe thấy được đằng cái mặt nạ mà bọn chúng bắt đeo, nhưng tiếng cười từ tên kia cũng đủ để gã biết là hắn đã nghe thấy rồi. Gã tận dụng sự sao nhãng tạm thời và rút khẩu súng hết đạn ra khỏi bao, ném thẳng vào một cánh của Falcon, làm hắn giật mình và mất kiểm soát. Trước khi Falcon có thể làm gì khác Bucky chạy hết tốc lực dọc theo bến tàu, hi vọng và cầu nguyện sẽ tìm thấy một nơi nào đấy để thoát khỏi tầm ngắm.

 

Ông trời chắc hẳn đã lắng nghe lời cầu nguyện của gã vì chỉ vài phút sau gã đã nhìn thấy một đường hầm tàu hỏa cũ trông có vẻ như đã bị bỏ hoang nhiều năm rồi. Gã phóng thẳng vào bên trong và nép người vào sát tường, lắng nghe bất kì âm thanh nào. Gã quyết định rằng men theo đường hầm sang đầu bên kia sẽ an toàn hơn, nên bắt đầu chầm chậm bước đi, vẫn tiếp tục ép người sát tường. Chắc gã cũng phải mò mẫm trong hầm đến mười phút khi gã phát hiện một cánh cửa rỉ sắt. Gã định bỏ qua nó, nhưng khi nghe tiếng bước chân từ đằng xa vọng lại đường hầm, gã nhanh chóng cố mở nó ra. Tay nắm cửa khá rít nhưng chỉ cần một cú đẩy mạnh bằng bên vai kim loại của gã, cánh cửa bật mở và gã bước vào trong, hết sức nhẹ nhàng đóng cửa lại.

 

Gã lại bước ra ngoài lần nữa, nhưng khu vực này có vẻ hoàn toàn hẻo lánh và không đời nào lại có người tìm thấy nó nếu như không đi bằng đường gã vừa đi. Có vài tấm ván rải rác xung quanh nên gã nhặt lấy một tấm và gài nó dưới tay nắm cửa, hi vọng làm vậy sẽ đủ để chặn bất kì ai muốn mở nó.

 

Một tòa nhà vẻ vô chủ nằm phía bên kia chỗ gã đang đứng, chắc sẽ nơi thích hợp để gã dừng chân một chút và cố gắng liên lạc lại với Pierce để tìm cách quay về căn cứ Hydra. Gã đi về phía tòa nhà và thử mở cánh cửa. Tổ sư, khóa rồi. Gã ghét phá khóa, mấy chương trình trên tivi lúc nào cũng khiến cái trò đó trông dễ ợt, hoặc có khi nó dễ thật còn gã thì là thằng đần. Giá kể mà gã chừa lại một viên đạn thì có phải gã đã bắn luôn cái thứ khỉ gió này không, nhưng thay vào đó gã đành lôi cái cậy khóa bọn chúng đưa ra khỏi túi và chọc vào ổ, ngoáy ngoáy như thể phải đến cả ngàn năm thì nó mới chịu mở ra.

 

Gã nhanh chóng chui vào trong, giơ cái vali lên trước và cười toe toét.

 

"Không tự làm nhiệm vụ được hả, Pierce? Nhìn lại thằng này đê. Mút..." Màn độc thoại của Bucky bị cắt ngang bởi một sức mạnh vô hình giáng lên đầu gã, và mọi thứ tối sầm đi.

 

***

 

Hôm nay là một buổi sáng khá yên bình với Steve. Cậu quét dọn cả tòa nhà từ trên xuống dưới hai lần, vậy mà mới có hai tiếng trôi qua. Thế nên cậu dành thời gian còn lại của buổi sáng ngồi ở góc đó, vẫn trong căn phòng đó đã từ lâu lắm rồi, phác thảo lại vẫn những ánh sáng đó mà cậu nhìn thấy vào sinh nhật mình mỗi năm qua cửa sổ, và có lẽ ngày mai cậu cũng sẽ phải ngắm nhìn chúng qua cửa sổ lần nữa.

 

Cậu thấy mấy cái chân bé tẹo, mảnh dẻ như cây kim khâu của Peg-E trèo lên vai, ánh sáng xanh lục từ mắt nó hắt lên tập giấy vẽ của cậu. Con robot tí hon nhìn qua lưng cậu và cậu thở dài.

 

"Mày nghĩ là tao nên hỏi lại ông ấy?" Peg-E không nói gì, tất nhiên, nhưng nó cào cào một chân lên vai cậu và Steve coi đó là câu trả lời. "Tao không nghĩ là hôm nay ông ấy sẽ đến đâu, Peg, mấy hôm trước ông ấy vừa ở đây mà. May mắn lắm thì ông ấy mới có mặt hôm sinh nhật tao." Con robot nhấp nháy ánh đèn xanh với cậu và cậu thở dài lần nữa, quay lại bức vẽ, hơi dựa đầu lên trên thân nó.

 

Cậu không nói dối khi bảo là cậu không mong chờ một chuyến thăm nom ngày hôm nay, nên cậu giật thót khi nghe thấy một giọng nói ngọt ngào, quen thuộc gọi tên mình khi đang rửa bát.

 

"Steven." Cậu quay lại và thấy người đàn ông tóc đen cao ráo mỉm cười thật ấm áp với mình.

 

"Loki... ông làm gì ở đây vậy?" Loki bước lại gần cậu, những đồ trang sức bằng vàng trên bộ trang phục lấp lánh dưới nắng khi hắn bước giữa bóng tối và ánh sáng. Khi còn cách cậu một inch, hắn đưa hai tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt Steve, nhẹ nhàng đặt môi lên đỉnh đầu cậu và mỉm cười lần nữa.

 

"Ta nhớ con, cưng. Chứ không sao ta lại ở đây?" Hắn vuốt ngón cái lên má Steve và tặc lưỡi. "Trông con mệt mỏi quá, nhân danh Địa cầu con vừa làm cái gì vậy?"

 

"Chỉ quét dọn thôi ạ. Con dọn dẹp cả tòa nhà hai lần." Steve nhún vai và gượng cười, khiến Loki cười nhẹ.

 

"Con làm việc quá sức rồi, cưng ạ, con nên nghỉ ngơi đi." Hắn nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên hai vai Steve, dẫn cậu đến một cái ghế và ấn xuống đến khi cậu chịu ngồi. "Thật tình, con và việc dọn dẹp. Thật ám ảnh, con biết ta ghét thế mà."

 

"Con không bị ám ảnh, chỉ là con không có việc gì khác để làm." Loki cau mày với cậu và gọng kìm trên hai vai Steve kẹp chặt hơn hơn một chút.

 

"Ta đã mang cho con rất nhiều thứ để giết thời gian, ta không hiểu nổi tại sao con cứ đổ hết tội cho ta. Ta cho con mọi thứ con xin. Ta đã cho con tập giấy vẽ đó thôi."

 

"Con hết thứ để vẽ rồi."

 

"Thế thì tự tạo ra cái gì đi." Steve hơi giật mình trước sự gay gắt đột ngột trong giọng Loki. Gọng kìm trên vai cậu kẹp chặt đến đau nhói trong tích tắc trước khi Loki buông ra, hắn thở dài. "Con biết là con không nên chọc tức ta như vậy."

 

"Con biết, con xin lỗi." Steve yếu ớt đáp lời, nhìn xuống sàn nhà. Cậu thấy mấy ngón tay của Loki nhẹ nhàng lướt qua tóc mình.

 

"Ta không muốn làm con buồn, cưng. Có lẽ là vì cái này." Hắn chỉ cánh tay của mình và Steve nhận ra máu thấm trên lớp vải đen.

 

"Có người đánh ông sao?"

 

"Không có gì là con không chữa trị được cả, cưng à." Hắn dịu dàng nói, bàn tay vẫn cuốn lấy tóc Steve và mong đợi nhìn cậu. Steve gật đầu và nhắm mắt lại, cố gắng tập trung để khởi động sức mạnh của mình. Việc này khá khó, cậu vẫn chưa tìm ra điều gì đã kích hoạt nó, nhưng cậu nhanh chóng nhìn thấy ánh sáng màu xanh lam tỏa ra từ mái tóc vàng của mình và phản chiếu lên khuôn mặt Loki. Vết máu trên tay áo ông đã bắt đầu mờ dần, và khi kéo tay áo lên thì cả hai đều thấy cánh tay đã lành lặn trở lại. "Con thật thông minh, cưng, không có con ta biết làm sao đây. Bây giờ, ta phải đi, nhưng vì đã cất công đến đây rồi, ta nên lấy thêm một mẫu nữa để cho chắc chắn." Hắn rút một ống tiêm nhỏ từ áo choàng và Steve thở dài, giơ tay ra để Loki chích lấy một ít máu của cậu. Từ chỗ đang ngồi cậu thấy Peg-E ở khóe mắt, bò vòng quanh trên tập giấy vẽ và nhấp nháy đốm sáng với cậu.

 

"Trước khi ông đi con... Con muốn hỏi điều này." Loki liếc nhìn cậu và Steve đã thấy trước câu trả lời, nhưng cậu vẫn nói tiếp. "Ngày mai là sinh nhật con và... con đang nghĩ là...con nghĩ là liệu..."

 

"Làm ơn hãy nói thẳng ra đi, Steven."

 

"Con nghĩ là liệu con có thể ra ngoài và đi xem những ánh sáng ở trên trời mỗi năm không?" Loki đột ngột ngẩng đầu lên và lạnh lùng trừng trừng nhìn cậu, đậy nắp ống tiêm lại. "Người ta làm chúng mỗi năm vào đúng sinh nhật con và con chưa từng được thực sự ngắm chúng nên con nghĩ là..."

 

"Đủ rồi!" Tiếng hét vang khắp căn phòng và Steve dán mắt xuống sàn. Hai bàn tay lạnh ngắt ôm lấy má cậu và kéo cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhưng cậu tránh ánh mắt của Loki. "Con còn nhớ chuyện gì đã xảy ra vào lần cuối cùng con ra ngoài kia không?" Steve gật đầu, nhưng cậu nói dối. Cậu không nhớ chuyện gì đã xảy ra, cậu chỉ có mỗi lời kể lại của Loki. "Ta đang cố gắng giữ cho con được an toàn, cưng à, ta không muốn con bị thương." Cậu nhìn Loki, ánh mắt ông đã dịu lại.

 

"Con xin lỗi."

 

"Không sao cả, cưng. Vài ngày nữa ta sẽ gặp lại con." Trước khi Steve có thể nói thêm lời nào Loki đã lùi lại vài bước, và với một cái phẩy tay, biến mất trước mặt cậu. Steve đẩy người đứng dậy khỏi ghế và bước về phía Peg-E, đưa bàn tay ra để nó trèo lên và nâng nó lên trước mặt mình.

 

"Thấy chưa? Tao đã bảo là không được đâu mà." Cậu lẩm bẩm, gãi gãi thân trên của con robot như thể nó là một con thú nuôi vậy. "Tao nghĩ mày là món quà sinh nhật cuối cùng mà tao nhận được." Peg-E không nói gì, chỉ nhấp nháy đốm sáng với cậu và bắt đầu bò dọc cánh tay. Thở dài, cậu đi lên cầu thang và ngồi lại góc đó, vẫn trong căn phòng đó, tiếp tục bức vẽ.

 

Cậu không biết mình thiếp đi từ lúc nào, nhưng cậu giật mình tỉnh dậy vì Peg-E đang hốt hoảng cào vào mặt. Cậu nhìn con robot và vừa mở mồm định nói gì đó thì nó chỉ một cái chân về phía cầu thang. Đó là lúc cậu nghe thấy tiếng động. Ai đó ở ngoài cửa. Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng quả đấm cửa lạch cạch và tiếng lẩm bẩm giận giữ.

 

Tim cậu đập thình thịch. Cậu không nhớ nổi quãng thời gian trước năm năm trở lại đây, nhưng cậu nhớ những câu chuyện Loki đã kể cho cậu về những người đang sống ngoài kia, và những việc mà họ sẽ làm với cậu nếu phát hiện ra sức mạnh của cậu. Cậu từ từ đứng dậy và bước xuống cầu thang, cố gắng nhẹ nhàng hết sức có thể để không gây ra bất kì tiếng động nào. Vào đến bếp cậu tìm xem có thứ vũ khí gì không, có vài con dao, nhưng cậu không dám chắc mình sẽ dùng chúng, rồi cậu thấy một cái chảo ở trên kệ bếp và cầm lấy. Cậu đi về phía căn phòng đằng trước và lờ mờ thấy hình dáng người nào đấy qua lớp kính, đang mò mẫm ổ khóa cửa. Cậu nép mình lên bức tường bên cạnh cánh cửa khi nó mở tung và một người tóc nâu vận đồ đen toàn thân bước qua, tay mang một chiếc vali kim loại rất to.

 

Người đàn ông có vẻ không để ý thấy cậu. Hắn cứ đứng ở lối ra vào, giơ cái vali lên và nói bằng giọng bị nghẹn lại vì cái mặt nạ hắn đang đeo nên Steve chẳng hiểu cái mô tê gì cả. Không lãng phí thêm chút thời gian nào nữa, cậu nhanh chóng vung tay và nện thẳng cái chảo vào trán hắn ta, hạ hắn bất tỉnh.

 

"Dễ quá." Steve nhún vai, đóng cánh cửa lại và nhìn Peg-E đang ngồi trên vai. "Thế mà Loki nghĩ ra ngoài kia tao sẽ không được an toàn." Peg-E chỉ nhấp nháy đốm sáng và cậu quay trở lại với cái tên đang nằm trên sàn. "Bọn mình nên làm gì với hắn đây?"

 

Con robot chỉ một cái chân của nó về phía mấy cái ghế gỗ trong bếp và Steve gật đầu đồng tình, tóm lấy hai cổ tay của người đàn ông và kéo hắn ra khỏi phòng. Hắn nặng hơn so với vẻ bề ngoài, nhưng Steve vẫn xoay xở được để đặt hắn lên một cái ghế. Bỗng nhiên cậu thấy biết ơn vì Loki đã để cho cậu mấy thứ dành cho những tình huống như thế này, cụ thể là một bộ còng tay để Steve trói hắn vào ghế. Cậu tước hết vũ khí hắn mang trên người, tháo cái mặt nạ ra để nhìn mặt hắn rõ hơn. Từ những gì thu lượm được, tên này là người, mặc dù Loki có khả năng biến hình thành người khác nên cậu không thể biết chắc chắn được, nhưng trông hắn ta cũng khá bình thường.

 

Steve quay lại với cái vali mà hắn mang theo, ánh sáng màu xanh lam mờ ảo tỏa ra qua những kẽ hở. Cậu đang định mở chốt thì thấy Peg-E cào cào vào cổ.

 

"Ừ, mày nói đúng. Tao nên giấu cái này đi." Cậu nói, mỉm cười khi con robot nhấp nháy ánh đèn tỏ vẻ đồng ý. Cậu nhét vali vào cái tủ còn trống trong bếp, rồi dựa người lên trên kệ bếp và tính xem cậu sẽ làm gì khi hắn ta tỉnh lại.

 

 

(Hết chapter 1.)


	2. Mình cùng phiêu lưu nào

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hai tên khốn chọc tức nhau, và Bucky thích một người khiến gã hối hận ngay lập tức.

 

 

Bucky tỉnh dậy khi gã thấy đau nhói vì bị một cái kim đâm vào má. Đầu gã đau như búa bổ và hai tay gã không thể cử động được. Chết tiệt.

 

Gã ngó quanh để xem cái gì đã làm má gã đau điếng vậy và thấy một thứ gì đó trông như con nhện khổng lồ ngồi chồm hỗm trên vai gã, và phải chớp chớp mắt vài lần để thị giác tập trung trở lại gã mới nhận ra nó là một con nhện bằng kim loại. Nó nhấp nháy cái bóng đèn màu xanh lá với gã và gã lắc lắc vai, cố gắng đẩy cái thứ đó khỏi người. Thành công duy nhất gã nhận được từ việc đó là con nhện-robot tí hon chọc mấy cái chân mảnh như kim khâu vào vai gã và gã thở dài thườn thượt.

 

"Nghe này, anh bạn, hôm nay tao đã có một ngày làm việc mệt mỏi nên nếu mày cứ nhất quyết ngồi đấy thì tao sẽ rất biết ơn nếu mày thôi chiếu cái bóng đèn đó vào mặt tao." Trước sự ngạc nhiên của gã, con nhện-robot có vẻ hiểu câu nói và nó quay đầu... hay thân nó? lại để đốm sáng không còn chiếu lên mặt gã nữa. Giờ thì cái con dị hợm đó đã hài lòng với việc để cho gã yên thân, gã chú ý vào hai bàn tay mình đang bị còng lại sau lưng, khiến gã không thể di chuyển đi đâu được. Sau một hồi vật lộn với cái còng mười giây lận, gã đầu hàng và quay lại với con robot. "Ê, đồ lắm chân. Chắc mày giỏi mấy trò phá khóa lắm phải không?"

 

"Nó không giúp anh đâu." Gã quay phắt lại trước giọng nói và thấy một người đàn ông cao lớn đang chăm chú nhìn gã. Thế đếch nào mà gã lại không nhìn thấy tên này nhỉ? Người đàn ông đó bước lên trước ra khỏi bóng tối và Bucky nhìn hắn ta từ trên xuống dưới. Hắn có mái tóc vàng cắt ngắn với những đường nét rắn rỏi mạnh mẽ, và trông hắn rất khỏe. Thực sự rất khỏe. Khỏe đến mức có thể đè gã lên một bức tường và... khoan đã, cái gì đấy? Bucky tự kéo mình ra khỏi ảo tưởng mà gã vừa tạo ra và quay lại với cái bản mặt lì lợm của gã, chợt nhớ ra gã đang làm việc cho ai và những việc mà tên này rất có thể sẽ làm với gã.

 

"Nghe này, nếu anh đang cần biết bí mật hay ho gì đấy thì anh tóm nhầm người rồi đó. Chẳng ai tin tưởng tôi với bất cứ cái gì cả, nhưng phải nói thật là, họ cũng sáng suốt đấy." Người đàn ông kia nhướng một bên mày với gã và bước thêm một bước nữa. Thằng cha này đang cầm một cái chảo đấy à?

 

"Tại sao anh tìm được tôi?"

 

"Sao cơ?" Bucky nhìn chăm chăm khuôn mặt người kia, cố gắng xem lại rằng có đúng là gã biết tên này không. Đầu óc gã trống rỗng, mặc cho gã không thể rũ bỏ cái cảm giác rằng gã biết tên này ở đâu đó, nhưng chắc là đó là tại chấn động não gây ra thôi.

 

"Tôi hỏi, tại sao anh tìm được tôi." Người đàn ông giơ cái chảo đầy vẻ đe dọa lên trước mặt Bucky. Thằng cha này phê thuốc à? Hay là hắn phê thuốc?

 

"Nghe này, anh bạn, tớ không biết đằng ấy là ai hay cái chuyện đếch gì đang diễn ra đây, nên tớ sẽ rất cảm kích nếu đằng ấy tháo mấy cái còng tay này ra." Gã vùng vẫy với cái còng lần nữa như để chứng minh nhưng tên kia chỉ đập cái chảo lên đỉnh đầu gã. "Đau! Lạy Chúa lòng lành ông là cái thể loại gì thế ở thời tiền sử chui ra à? Bộ súng sốc điện của ông hết pin rồi à?" Tên kia nhìn gã như thể gã vừa thổ ra tiếng nước ngoài.

 

"Ai đã cử anh đến đây? Họ đã biết những gì về tôi?"

 

"Tôi còn chả biết ông là thằng đếch nào cả!" Câu đó có vẻ khiến tên kia bất ngờ và hắn chớp mắt ngạc nhiên với gã, bế con nhện kim loại vẫn đang ngồi trên vai gã lên và đi về phía góc phòng. Bucky ngồi đấy nghệt mặt ra, chằm chằm nhìn người đàn ông kia đang đứng nói chuyện một mình với một cái cục kim loại. Gã căng tai ra nhưng chỉ nghe được vài từ là "ra ngoài", "tin hắn", và "ánh sáng."

 

"Ừm này... anh định để mặc tôi bị trói ở đây trong khi anh nói chuyện với con nhện của mình à?"

 

"Đúng vậy. Và nó không phải là nhện, nó là Peg-E."

 

"Ờ cô ả gớm quá đi."

 

"Nó không phải là con gái."

 

"Thế sao anh lại gọi nó là Peggy?"

 

"Tôi không gọi thế. Nó là Peg. E"

 

"Nghe ngu bỏ cha, ông ạ." Bucky thở dài, lắc đầu kinh ngạc. Người đàn ông kia nheo mắt với gã và quay lại với con nhện... hay Peggy... gì cũng được. Sau khoảng năm phút hắn quay lại và nhìn xuống Bucky.

 

"Anh không trả lời câu hỏi của tôi."

 

"Câu hỏi của anh chả ra cái khỉ gì cả."

 

"Tôi hỏi anh là ai." Bucky thở dài. Gã thực tình không muốn nói tên mình ra và ước gì gã có một cái mật danh thật ngầu để nói, biết đâu sẽ khiến hắn lùi lại chút. Nhưng xui xẻo thay gã vẫn chưa được gia nhập hàng ngũ cấp cao trong Hydra để nhận một cái biệt danh thật cool. Nhưng mà, mới vài phút trước đấy thôi, thằng cha này còn đang dọa gã bằng một cái chảo, nên chắn hắn ta cũng chẳng gây hại được gì nhiều đâu.

 

"James Barnes. Hồi còn bạn bè mọi người gọi tôi là Bucky."

 

"Tay anh bị làm sao thế?" Hắn chỉ chỉ cánh tay kim loại của gã và Bucky nhướng một bên mày.

 

"Anh hay tự giới thiệu mình với mọi người như thế à? Bằng cách chỉ ra những bộ phận dị thường của người khác à? Vì hai người cùng chơi trò đấy được đó." Thiệt ra là hai người không thể cùng chơi trò đó, bây giờ thì Bucky đang vật lộn để tìm ra một khuyết điểm của người đàn ông đứng trước gã.

 

"Không, tôi chỉ... xin lỗi. Tôi... nó có nguy hiểm không?"

 

"Không, nhưng cái người gắn với nó thì có đấy nếu anh không để nó yên. Giờ anh định ngồi đó và chơi trò 20 câu hỏi với tôi hay là thả tôi ra đây?"

 

"Không...Có..." Suýt nữa Bucky ước gì gã được một tay điệp viên xịn bắt giữ và tra tấn và thẩm vấn gã, bởi vì tên này đang làm gã đau hết cả đầu.

 

"Trả lời thẳng thắn cái coi, ông bạn."

 

"Tôi...tôi có một giao kèo cho anh."

 

"Cái giao kèo này có bao gồm cả chuyện ấy ấy không? Vì tôi thích cái vụ đó nghen."

 

"Cái gì cơ?"

 

"Không ạ." Hắn ta chăm chăm nhìn gã vẻ khó hiểu trước khi quay lại chỗ đang nói dở. Hắn lấy một quyển vở vẽ và giơ ra trước mặt Bucky. Trên trang giấy là một bức vẽ pháo hoa chi tiết đến mức khó tin. "Đẹp phết đấy, ông bạn, bây giờ chúng ta quay lại cái phần 'thả tôi ra' được chưa?"

 

"Anh có biết cái này là cái gì không?"

 

"Pháo hoa á?"

 

"Và ngày mai chúng sẽ lại xuất hiện nữa chứ?"

 

"...Ờ?" Bucky mệt mỏi với vụ này rồi và bắt đầu cựa quậy trên cái ghế mà gã bị trói vào, nhưng tên kia nắm lấy một bên vai gã và giữ cho gã ngồi im.

 

"Tôi sẽ thả anh ra. Nhưng chỉ khi anh đồng ý đưa tôi ra ngoài để xem thứ này, sau đưa tôi về đây mà không khiến chúng ta bị phát hiện." Người đàn ông kia nhìn thẳng vào hai mắt Bucky và gã nhận ra tên này đang nói chuyện nghiêm túc thật.

 

"Được rồi...Không có cái chuyện đó đâu. Giờ trong thành phố đầy người muốn tôi chết. Hơn nữa tôi còn phải đem cái cục đá phép thuật về... khoan đã... cái cục đá phép thuật của tôi đâu rồi?" Hắn hốt hoảng nhìn xung quanh và thằng cha kia cười mỉa gã.

 

"Tôi giấu nó rồi, và anh sẽ không tìm thấy nó cho đến khi đưa tôi quay lại đây vào ngày mai."

 

"Anh không hề biết thứ đó có thể làm được những gì sao?!"

 

"Không."

 

"... Tôi cũng không biết nốt. Nhưng tôi phải đem nó về cho sếp tôi ngay tối nay bằng không tôi tiêu đời." Đột nhiên cái chảo lại hiện ra trước mặt gã và gã thở dài, rõ ràng mạng sống của gã chả là cái đinh rỉ gì đối tới tên này. "Này, nếu đằng ấy thả tớ ra... mình có thể đi xem pháo hoa..." Gã thu hết mọi vẻ đẹp tiềm ẩn của mình mà gã tìm được và khoác lên vẻ mặt quyến rũ nhất có thể, rồi thò chân gã ra ngoài một tí, cọ cọ bàn chân lên chân anh chàng tóc vàng. "... hoặc là chúng mình có thể làm việc khác ý."

 

Tên kia chỉ nhìn gã vẻ khó hiểu, ngoái đầu nhìn con robot trên vai rồi quay lại với Bucky.

 

"Anh làm cái gì đấy?"

 

"Oa. Chẳng có cái gì diễn ra suôn sẻ với tôi hôm nay phải không? Đầu tiên tôi bị đuổi khắp thành phố, rồi Falcon bám theo tôi và làm như thể một thằng khốn nạn vậy, rồi tôi bị phang mấy phát vào đầu và bị trói vào ghế, và _bây giờ_ có một anh chàng tóc vàng dễ thương đứng ngay trước mặt tôi và rõ ràng anh ta không ưa nổi tôi. Một ngày không thể hãm hơn. Anh biết không? Được rồi. Tôi sẽ đưa anh vào thành phố."

 

Khuôn mặt tên kia sáng bừng lên và hắn xoay vòng quanh, đập cái chảo vào mặt Bucky trong lúc vui sướng. "Úi! Xin lỗi nha! Tôi chỉ... anh sẽ đưa tôi đi thật đấy chứ?"

 

"Nếu cái còng chết dẫm này rời khỏi cổ tay tôi trong vòng 20 giây tiếp theo." Gã lại vặn vẹo hai tay và tên kia gật đầu, rút một cái chìa khóa ra khỏi túi và cúi xuống tháo còng. Trong khi hắn ta đang loay hoay mở khóa Bucky cân nhắc các lựa chọn của gã. Nếu gã nhanh tay thì gã có thể hạ tên này ngay khi hai tay được thả, sau đó gã sẽ tìm khối đá và quay về Hydra. Nhưng mặt khác, gã chưa được nghỉ một ngày nào trong suốt 7 năm làm việc cho bọn chúng, và ý nghĩ về một buổi tối chỉ có dạo chơi khắp thành phố thôi thực sự khá tuyệt. Gã nghe tiếng ổ khóa lách cách và quyết định. "Ok, tôi cần lấy lại khẩu súng nếu anh muốn tôi đi ra ngoài kia bởi vì, không có ý gì nhé, nhưng một cái chảo rán không làm ăn được gì đâu. Chắc anh cũng chả có đạn dược gì đâu nhỉ?"

 

"Tôi không đưa súng cho anh đâu."

 

"Và tôi không đưa anh ra ngoài đâu nếu không có một khẩu, rõ chửa?" Tên kia nheo mắt với gã và thở dài.

 

"Tôi nghĩ tôi còn vài thứ ở trên tầng, tôi sẽ đi kiểm tra. Cấm động đậy." Hắn lạnh lùng nói khi bước lên cầu thang. Bucky lờ tịt hắn và đứng dậy ngay khi hắn ra khỏi tầm nhìn, đi về phía đống đồ bị lấy hết khỏi người gã để xem gã sẽ cần món gì.

 

Cái mặt nạ có lẽ chỉ thu hút thêm sự chú ý nên gã ném nó sang một bên, nhưng gã nhét con dao mà gã quên mất là mình có vào thắt lưng, cũng với khẩu súng đã hết đạn. Gã nhìn xuống bộ đồ trên người. Mặc nguyên cả cây đen xì như này sẽ không giúp gì trong việc tránh bị phát hiện.

 

"Ê, tóc vàng!" Gã hét về phía lầu trên. "Cho tui mượn cái áo?"

 

"Tôi là Steve!" Một giọng nói gọi vọng xuống kèm theo một cái áo sơ mi cotton màu xanh lam. Bucky tóm lấy và bắt đầu cởi hàng lớp áo da đen chúng bắt gã mặc, rồi khoác áo sơ mi lên người. Mặc cái này sẽ khó giấu vũ khí gã mang trên thắt lưng hơn nhưng gã nghĩ mình phải tự ứng biến thôi. "Tôi không biết trong này có những gì, nhưng chắc vẫn có vài thứ dùng được." Steve thông báo khi bước xuống cầu thang, bê theo một cái hộp carton to. Hắn đặt cái hộp đánh 'bịch' xuống kệ bếp và Bucky bắt đầu lục lọi xem trong đó có những gì. Không có đạn cho súng của gã, nhưng có một khẩu nhỏ và tiện lợi hơn trong hộp nên gã lấy luôn. Cộng thêm một cái đèn pin và ít dây, chắc sẽ cần đến.

 

"Này tóc vàng, đằng ấy có cái túi nào để bỏ đồ vô không?"

 

"Steve." Hắn lầm bầm khi lê chân vào phòng bên cạnh, một lúc sau quay lại với một cái balo màu xám trong tay. Bucky nhét cuộn dây và cái đèn pin vào túi, cùng với khẩu súng và một ít đồ ăn.

 

"Chúng ta không kiếm chỗ nào để ăn được à?"

 

"Tôi đưa anh đi xem pháo hoa, không phải đi ăn tối dưới ánh nến, ông bạn. Hơn nữa tôi đang bị các siêu anh hùng truy nã. Cộng với việc sếp tôi có lẽ đã cử một đống người đi lần dấu cái mông đít vô dụng của tôi... nghĩ đến đó..." Gã rút con dao ra khỏi thắt lưng và bắt đầu cứa vào tay mình.

 

"Anh đang làm cái quái gì thế!?" Steve hét lên và Bucky đảo mắt.

 

"Anh đúng là thằng bạn cùng đường đáng ghét mà tôi phải chịu đựng. Họ cấy chip vào tôi đồ ngu." Gã tìm thấy con chip và vứt nó đi. "Hay là anh thích bọn Hydra đi săn chúng ta suốt cả chuyến đi này hơn? Ít ra khi chúng lần ra nơi này chúng sẽ tìm thấy khối đá quý báu đó và tôi sẽ được chúng nương tay khi quay về." Steve chỉ nhìn gã khi gã khoác cái balo lên vai. Con robot nhỏ trên vai Steve nhấp nháy ánh đèn xanh lam với gã và gã cau mày. "Đừng bảo tôi là anh mang cả cái thứ đó đi cùng luôn nhé?"

 

"Tôi không bỏ nó ở lại đây một mình đâu."

 

"Nó chỉ là cái cục kim loại thôi mà, tôi nghĩ nó tự lo liệu được."

 

"Peg-E sẽ đi cùng ta."

 

"Anh đúng là cái đồ dở hơi, cứng đầu cứng cổ."

 

"Còn anh thì là đồ hống hách, châm chọc khốn nạn."

 

"À được. Tôi đoán là anh sẽ mang theo cả cái chảo rán luôn, để đề phòng trường hợp chúng ta chạm trán với một tên thợ bánh độc ác muốn tiêu diệt ta bằng một cái cây cán bột?" Steve quay lại và cầm lấy cái chảo trên kệ bếp, bắn cho gã một cái nhìn đầy vẻ ngoan cố. Bucky vuốt mặt và thở dài ngao ngán, bước qua Steve và đi về phía cửa ra vào. "Tôi chỉ có một câu hỏi cho toàn bộ... ông anh nhanh cái chân lên nào."

 

Steve đang đứng ở ngưỡng cửa, liếc nhìn con robot vẻ ngập ngừng. Anh ta quay lại khi Bucky bắt đầu sốt ruột đập đập chân và nhướng mày với anh ta.

 

"Nếu anh đợi tôi bế anh lên, thì anh quên luôn là vừa đấy."

 

"Không chỉ là tôi... Tôi chưa ra ngoài bao giờ."

 

"Ờ, còn tôi là nữ hoàng Anh Quốc."

 

"Tôi nói thật mà." Bucky cau mày với hắn và bước lại.

 

"Nàng có muốn ta nắm tay nàng không, thưa công chúa?" Gã nhếch mép cười đểu và Steve lườm gã, đẩy gã ra và đi qua cửa. "Tuyệt vời! Chúng ta đang có tiến triển rồi đó, chúc mừng anh đã chiến thắng nỗi sợ hãi của mình." Lời khen ngợi của Bucky phần lớn là thật lòng nhưng Steve vẫn đấm một phát mạnh vào tay gã.

 

"Anh định phá đám cả chuyến đi đấy à?"

 

"Chỉ khi anh yêu cầu vậy thôi."

 

 

(Còn tiếp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> đang cày Teen Wolf nên chắc phải lâu lâu lâu lâu nữa mình mới post chap 3 :P trc' cứ hạ quyết tâm là phải xong chap 3 mới đc post chap 2, cơ mà ngâm dấm lâu quá nên thôi post vậy, haha :D


	3. Chảo rán là bạn thân của các chàng trai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hóa ra Steve không điên điên khùng khùng như Bucky tưởng khi nhất quyết mang theo cái chảo rán. Và hóa ra Bucky đã lầm to khi đánh giá quá thấp mức độ điên rồ của ngày hôm nay.

 

 

"Kể tôi nghe cái coi." Bucky nói khi hai người bước dọc theo đường hầm bỏ hoang. "Nếu anh muốn ngắm pháo hoa đến thế, sao trước đây anh không đi? Ý tôi là cứ nhìn anh mà xem, anh có thể đấm xuyên tường được chẳng chơi ấy chứ, tôi chả tin có mỗi một cái cánh cửa khóa lại ngăn được anh." Steve nhún vai và đá một mẩu gạch vụn dưới đất.

 

"Nguy hiểm lắm."

 

"Vậy nên anh nghĩ là, sẽ an toàn hơn khi để một người sở hữu kha khá vũ khí các loại và một khối đá phát sáng kì lạ mà anh chưa gặp bao giờ, đưa anh đi?"

 

"Tôi nghĩ là sẽ an toàn hơn khi đi cùng một người đáng ghét đến mức mà bất kì ai chúng ta đụng phải, sẽ giơ tay đầu tiên để cho anh ăn đạn trước."

 

"Cảm động quá cơ." Steve cười đểu gã và Bucky nheo mắt. "Cứ nhớ lấy là tôi có một khẩu súng thật còn anh có một cái chảo rán, nên nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra chúng sẽ cho anh là mục tiêu dễ khử hơn. Lí do duy nhất khiến tôi đồng ý đi cùng anh là tôi sẽ có người để trốn sau lưng khi mọi người bắt đầu tìm cách tiêu diệt chúng ta."

 

"Có cả vụ đó à?"

 

"Đại khái là giờ tôi đang nằm trong danh sách truy nã của Biệt đội Báo thù... ờm nên đúng là có vụ đó đó."

 

"Đội gì cơ?"

 

"Bộ anh mới ở hang chui ra à?"

 

"Không, tôi ở trong một tòa nhà bị bỏ hoang mà không có bất kỳ một liên hệ gì với thế giới bên ngoài."

 

"À được. Họ là một nhóm những siêu nhân chuyên đi đá đít bọn xấu xa và 'bảo vệ Hoa Kỳ'."

 

"Nghe như một lũ thần kinh ý."

 

"Oa, anh bạn, giữ mồm giữ miệng cái chứ. Trừ khi anh cũng muốn tên mình nằm trong danh sách đen của bọn chúng luôn." Steve chỉ nhún vai lần nữa và Bucky cười thầm, lắc đầu trước cái tên dở hơi mà không hiểu bằng cách nào gã lại kẹt phải. "Thế nào mà mày lại gặp phải chuyện như này hả, Bucky? Hôm nay bắt đầu bình thường như bao ngày khác mà. Có mỗi việc đột nhập vào nhà của mấy tay siêu nhân và trộm vài món đồ phép thuật của chúng. Dễ thế cơ mà. Mình nhớ ngày trước đó ghê."

 

"Anh đang nói chuyện với ai thế?" Bucky quay lại đối mặt với Steve, hắn ta đang nhướng mày với gã.

 

"Chết. Tôi vừa nói ra mồm à? Tôi lải nhải từ nãy đến giờ cơ à? Chúa ơi mới có 4 giờ mà tôi đã mất trí rồi thế này. Tôi phải nằm nghỉ chút thôi. Nếu chúng ta còn sống sót trở về anh phải bao tôi một li đấy, không được chối đâu nhé."

 

"Lúc nào anh cũng phải chuyện bé xé ra to như vậy à?"

 

"Anh nói nghe y như mẹ tôi vậy."

 

Steve không đáp trả lại câu đó nên họ tiếp tục đi xuôi đường hầm, tiếng động duy nhất quanh đó là tiếng vo vo đều đều phát ra từ Peg-E. Họ còn cách lối ra vài bước chân thì Bucky tóm lấy áo Steve và kéo hắn ta lại.

 

"Anh làm cái khỉ gì thế?" Bucky ra hiệu cho hắn im lặng và căng tai ra lắng nghe bất kì âm thanh nào ở ngoài kia, đưa bàn tay kim loại che mồm Steve khi hắn ta kháng cự.

 

"Ê này, cho Peggy làm rô-bốt do thám được đấy. Ta nên thả nó ra ngoài kia để xem xem có ai đang chờ ta không." Gã thì thào, chỉ con rô-bốt nhỏ đang ngồi trên vai Steve. Steve chỉ lắc đầu và đẩy bàn tay Bucky đang che mồm mình ra.

 

"Sao anh không đi đi?"

 

"Anh coi trọng một con rô-bốt hơn mạng sống của tôi sao?"

 

"Ừ."

 

"Ouch." Bucky đặt một bàn tay lên tim gã và thở dài đầy vẻ tan nát. "Tôi không thể tin được rằng sau biết bao nhiêu chuyện chúng ta đã trải qua anh không..."

 

"Đi nhanh đi." Steve trừng mắt với gã và Bucky nhún vai, rút khẩu súng dắt ở thắt lưng ra và tiến thêm vài bước về phía cửa hầm.

 

"Tôi mà chết thì không có ai đưa anh đi đâu đấy nhá."

 

"Thế thì đừng có chết." Gã cau mày và Steve cười mỉa gã, ra hiệu và giục Bucky tiếp tục đi. Gã ló đầu qua cửa đường hầm, không nhìn thấy ai cả, nên gã nhích chân ra thêm một chút để nhìn kĩ hơn. Đúng lúc đó một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên.

 

"Nó kia kìa." Gã quay lại và cứng đờ người. Đứng cách gã khoảng ba mét là Falcon, cùng với Biệt đội Báo thù sau lưng hắn ta, tất cả đều đang trừng trừng nhìn gã. Chết rồi, chết rồi, chết rồi. Nhưng lạc quan mà nói, có vẻ bọn chúng vẫn chưa tìm được cục cưng quái vật của chúng, nên ít ra gã cũng có một tí tẹo cơ hội để thoát chết.

 

"Ối chào mọi người, lâu quá không gặp nhau rồi. Dạo này các cậu chăm chỉ tập luyện lắm phải không vì trông ai cũng hoành tráng ghê. Anh thích tóc mới của em đó, tóc đỏ ạ. Nghe này, tớ muốn ở lại để tán phét với các cậu lắm, nhưng xui xẻo là tớ lại bâ..."

 

"Khối lập phương đâu rồi?"

 

"Khối lập phương á?" Bucky cố gắng khoác lên vẻ mặt ngây thơ vô số tội nhất của mình, gã đung đưa người trên gót chân và vòng hai tay ra sau lưng. Những người phía trước gã đều mang vẻ mặt tức giận như nhau và gã thở dài. "Nghe nè, tớ không có nó đâu. Tớ đã bỏ lại quá khứ sau lưng và giờ tớ đã là một con người hoàn toàn mới rồi." Trước khi kịp chớp mắt gã đã bị đè lên tường cùng với bàn tay của tóc đỏ quanh cổ. "Em định tán anh bằng cách này à? Vì anh không có hứng thú đâu nhé." Gã nghẹn thở, nhe răng cười với cô ả. Tóc đỏ đá một phát mạnh vào cẳng chân gã và lườm gã.

 

"Mày nghĩ mày vui tính lắm à?"

 

"Anh nghĩ anh hài hước... mặc dù chẳng ai công nhận cả."

 

"Mày nghĩ mày...au!" Bucky và tóc đỏ cùng nhìn lên vai cô ả, chỗ mà Peg-E đang móc mấy cái chân của nó vào. Ả buông cổ Bucky ra và gã chuồn xuống qua người ả, rốt cuộc lại đụng phải những thành viên còn lại trong đội. Gã giương súng và bắn bừa với mục đích để phân tán bọn chúng, nhưng kết quả là Iron Man bắn lại gã. Suýt nữa gã đã hứng một phát vào mặt nếu như không có thứ gì đấy bay vụt qua và đánh lệch hướng nó. Bucky nhìn quanh và thấy cái chảo rán nằm lăn lóc dưới đất.

 

"Tôi rút lại mọi lời tôi nói về anh nhá, anh quá đỉnh luôn." Gã nói khi nhặt cái chảo lên, dùng nó để đánh bật những phát đạn khác đang chĩa vào gã. Gã không biết Steve đã đi đâu, Bucky không thấy hắn ta khi liếc nhìn vào trong đường hầm.

 

"Khá khen cho mi đó, mi sống dai hơn tất cả những tên đã từng đột nhập vào căn cứ của bọn tao." Gã quay lại và thấy Iron Man đứng sau lưng, hai tay khoanh trước ngực cùng với khuôn mặt lộ ra khỏi mũ bảo vệ. Bucky chỉ nhún vai.

 

"Tao không giống bọn nó." Gã nháy mắt với anh chàng kim loại, hắn cười tự mãn một chút trước khi giơ tay lên bắn gã lần nữa. Bucky _chỉ_ vừa kịp cúi xuống trước khi bị thổi bay mặt mũi. Gã đá hai chân của Iron Man và phang cái chảo rán vào mặt hắn. "Mẹ ơi mình đúng là lầm to, chảo rán là số một." Gã nói với tóc đỏ trước khi nện một phát vào đầu cô ả. Peg-E, vẫn đang tấn công một bên vai của ả, nhảy lên cái chảo và bò lên tay gã. "Chắc mày cũng không biết anh bạn tóc vàng của mày biến đi đâu đâu nhỉ?" Con rô-bốt nhấp nháy đèn với gã và gã cau mày, ngó quanh để tìm anh ta.

 

Gã bị cản lại vì Falcon hạ cánh xuống và vung nắm đấm vào mặt gã, bị Bucky chặn lại bằng cái chảo rán.

 

"Mày định chiến nhau với tao bằng đồ gia dụng nhà bếp à?!"

 

"Chắc vậy. Đây là chuyện kì quặc nhất mà tao từng làm!"

 

"Mày có tin là tao đã làm những chuyện kì quặc hơn không?"

 

Trận chiến giữa chảo rán và nắm đấm kéo dài khoảng một phút thì đột nhiên Bucky bị ai đó túm áo và kéo giật lại đằng sau. Gã liếc nhìn thì kịp thấy một mái tóc vàng thoáng qua, trước khi tập trung đầu óc lại để không ngã dập mông khi đang chạy giật lùi và đánh lại những cú bắn nhằm về phía họ.

 

"Ờm...mình đang đi đâu thế?"

 

"Ở góc đằng kia có vài túp lều cũ."

 

"Thế đếch nào mà anh qua mắt bọn chúng được thế? Anh là ai, ninja phải hông?"

 

"Không, tại anh gà quá thôi."

 

"Oa. Suýt nữa tôi đã hy sinh thân mình vì anh, còn anh thì vẫn là đồ khốn nạn."

 

"Anh có im đi không thì bảo?"

 

Steve kéo Bucky vào một trong mấy cái túp lều ở trên cầu tàu và cả hai cùng núp dưới cửa sổ, cố gắng điều hòa lại hơi thở.

 

"Khá lắm, tóc vàng. Tôi sẽ đào tạo anh trở thành một sát thủ cho coi."

 

"Anh còn lâu mới đến được cái ngưỡng 'sát thủ' đấy."

 

"Ờ thì ý tôi là, tôi vẫn chưa phải là sát thủ. Tôi đang học hỏi dần... ê anh có nghe thấy tiếng gì không?"

 

"Tiếng duy nhất mà tôi nghe được là anh đó." Bucky thở dài vẻ bực dọc và đưa tay che mồm Steve để hắn ta ngậm miệng lại, gã nhận ra tiếng bíp bíp nhỏ trong tiếng nước vỗ dưới họ.

 

"Là mày à?" Gã hỏi, liếc nhìn con rô-bốt trên vai mình. Nó hơi vặn thân hình như thể đang lắc đầu và gã nhíu mày, đứng dậy và ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ. Có một mũi tên cắm trên vách lều, với một bóng đèn đỏ đang nhấp nháy càng lúc càng nhanh hơn. Tổ sư, lúc nào gã cũng quên mất cái tên cung thủ chết dẫm đó. "Ta phải ra khỏi đây nga..." Bucky chưa kịp nói hết câu thì mũi tên nổ tung, cầu tàu dưới chân họ sụp xuống và kéo theo cả túp lều mà hai người đang nấp xuống nước.

 

Trong lều tối đen như mực, nhưng Bucky vẫn có thể cảm thấy nước đang từ từ dâng lên dưới chân gã. Bây giờ mới lên đến đầu gối, nhưng nó đang dâng rất nhanh.

 

"Chúa ơi cái gì thế?" Gã thét lên khi ai đó tóm lấy tay gã.

 

"Đó là hồn ma Giáng Sinh chết dẫm từ quá khứ đấy. Thế anh nghĩ là nó là cái quái gì hả, đồ đần độn này?"

 

"Tôi sắp chết rồi. Tôi nghĩ mình có quyền hét toáng lên như vậy."

 

"Anh chưa chết được đâu."

 

"Chúng. Ta. Sắp. Sửa. Chết. Đuối. Thế quái nào mà anh lại có thể bình tĩnh được đến vậy hả?!" Nước đã lên đến hông Bucky và gã bắt đầu rên rỉ. "Ôi Lạy Chúa. Thế là hết. Tôi đã sống một cuộc đời tươi đẹp. Khoan đã tôi đang nói cái gì thế này? Đời tôi như shit ấy. Ôi Chúa ơi đời tôi như shit và chúng ta sắp chết. Có quá nhiều điều tôi vẫn chưa kịp làm. Mẹ kiếp."

 

"Anh có biết là chúng ta sẽ chết nhanh hơn nếu anh cứ tiếp tục thở gấp và xài hết chỗ oxy còn lại không."

 

"Cảm ơn vì đã giúp tôi thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn, đồ đểu."

 

"Nghe này, ta chỉ cần tìm cửa ra là có thể thoát khỏi đây, mà Peg-E đâu rồi? Nó có đèn đấy." Bucky đặt một tay lên vai gã nơi con rô-bốt đang ngồi, nhưng không thấy gì cả.

 

"Chết cha. Vừa nãy nó còn ở trên vai tôi mà. Chắc nó rơi xuống nước rồi."

 

"Anh đùa à? Ta phải tìm nó ngay, nước sẽ giết nó chết mất."

 

"Tôi sắp ngỏm đến nơi rồi và người duy nhất bên cạnh tôi lúc này là một thằng dở hơi lo cho một con rô-bốt hơn là con người còn lại." Nước đã lên đến cằm gã. Bucky úp mặt vào hai bàn tay và thở dài thườn thượt. "Tôi đã làm gì để phải chịu đựng như thế này cơ chứ?"

 

"Anh lúc nào cũng phải làm nhặng xị mọi chuyện lên đến mức phát ói. Lại đây cái coi."

 

"Anh sẽ ôm hôn tôi trước khi chết à? Đáng yêu quá đi, tóc vàng ạ, tôi cảm kích lắm đấy." Gã có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở dài bất lực của Steve cạnh mình, và thấy một bàn tay tóm lấy tay gã ngay khi nước dâng qua đầu.

 

Đột nhiên tất cả mọi thứ đều sáng lấp lánh màu xanh lam. Ban đầu Bucky nghĩ rằng đây chắc là cái vụ thế giới bên kia khỉ gió gì đấy, nhưng khi mở mắt thì gã nhận ra đó là do tóc của Steve. Tóc của Steve đang tỏa ra ánh sáng xanh lam. Hôm nay gã phê thuốc đến cỡ nào vậy trời? Bằng ánh sáng từ...mái tóc phép thuật...của Steve, họ tìm thấy lối ra khỏi lều. Bucky còn kịp nhìn thấy thân hình bé tẹo của Peg-E nổi lềnh bềnh và tóm lấy nó trước khi họ bơi ra ngoài.

 

Steve kéo cả hai lên phần cầu tàu vẫn còn nguyên vẹn. May mắn thay, Biệt đội Báo thù cho rằng bọn họ đã chết và giải tán, nên cả hai mới có thể nằm vật lên mặt đất vài phút và thở lại. Khi Bucky nhìn qua Steve, tóc hắn ta đã bình thường trở lại, và có vẻ hắn ta cũng không bất ngờ gì cho lắm khi mới vài phút trước thôi tóc hắn còn đang sáng lấp lánh màu xanh.

 

"Ờ...này...tóc anh làm được như vậy từ bao giờ thế?"

 

"Làm gì cơ?"

 

"Ối giời tôi cũng chả biết nữa... tỏa sáng chăng?" Steve lăn qua một bên và nhìn gã, vẻ khó hiểu.

 

"Tóc anh không làm được như vậy à?"

 

"Không, Steve ạ, bình thường thì tóc tôi không có phát sáng."

 

"Ồ...tóc tôi làm thế hoài."

 

"Anh biết không, thế mà tôi vừa mới bắt đầu nghĩ rằng có lẽ hôm nay đã hết điên rồ hơn đấy. À, nói về chuyện điên rồ, tôi tìm thấy anh bạn rô-bốt của anh này. Dù trông nó không ổn lắm." Bucky nhấc tay từ dưới người gã và đặt con rô-bốt lên mặt đất. Một chân của nó giật nhẹ, nhưng ngoài ra thì nó nằm bất động. Steve chỉ chăm chăm nhìn nó và không nói năng gì cả, nên Bucky duỗi cánh tay ra và bóp vai hắn. "Này, biết đâu mình lại sửa được cho nó. Nhưng giờ phải tìm nơi nào để qua đêm trước đã. Đi thôi." Gã đẩy mình đứng dậy và đưa tay ra để kéo Steve lên, hắn ta gật đầu và bế con rô-bốt trong tay còn lại. May sao, Bucky vẫn còn giữ được cái balô, dù nó ướt nhẹp và chắc hầu hết mọi thứ mà gã nhét vào đã hỏng. Dù vậy gã vẫn khoác balô lên vai và đưa tay vuốt mái tóc đẫm nước của mình.

 

"Anh nghĩ ta nên đi đâu giờ?" Steve lẩm bẩm và Bucky nhún vai, vòng cánh tay qua vai Steve.

 

"Bất cứ nơi nào mà không phải đối mặt với thần chết lần nữa."

 

(Còn tiếp.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Không thấy ưng bản mình dịch chap này lắm, cơ mà cũng không biết mình không ưng nó ở chỗ nào :v :)) 
> 
> Làm ơn hãy góp ý cho tui nha nha nha :v


	4. Sát thủ kiêm diễn viên hài

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Không phải tên điệp viên Hydra nào cũng là lũ độc ác xấu xa, vẫn có một tên dễ thương, thích gần gũi và kể truyện hài dở ẹc suốt cả ngày.

***

 

Loki sắp đi đến giới hạn của mình. Suốt năm năm trời làm việc cật lực, cố gắng tìm hiểu xem cục cưng siêu chiến binh của hắn đã hấp thu năng lượng của khối Tesseract bằng cách nào, và hắn vẫn chưa khám phá ra được gì cả. Ngay lúc này đây hắn muốn đẩy nhanh quá trình nghiên cứu hơn, nhưng thật tiếc là việc giết cha mình và cải trang thành lão ta cũng có những hạn chế của nó, và bây giờ thì hắn buộc phải ngồi một chỗ và lắng nghe danh sách dài vô tận những khó khăn mà thần dân Asgard đang phải chịu đựng mà hắn không thể làm bất kì việc gì khác ngoài gật đầu, cười và cảm ơn bọn họ vì đã thỉnh cầu hắn. Có lẽ hắn nên tiết lộ con người thật của mình, ngay bây giờ, và xem tất cả mọi người sẽ phản ứng như thế nào. Nghe có vẻ vui đấy.

 

Hắn sốt ruột gõ gõ mấy ngón tay lên tay vịn ngai vàng của Odin và thở dài khi người đàn bà phía trước hắn than vãn về chuyện mụ ta quả quyết đã linh cảm thấy cái chết của mụ. Hắn muốn hỏi rằng linh cảm đó có liên quan đến việc Vua xứ Asgard chặt đầu mụ bằng một cây rìu không, nhưng như thế thì thật khiếm nhã.

 

"Lửa, thưa bệ hạ, có những chùm lửa cháy rừng rực, và..."

 

"Fandral, hãy đưa người phụ nữ này cùng gia đình bà ta đến vũng nước gần nhất. Như vậy nếu bị bắt lửa thì bà ấy sẽ tự chữa cháy cho mình một cách dễ dàng hơn." Hắn ngắt lời, mỉm cười chân thành hết sức có thể khi mụ ta khẽ nhún đầu gối, cúi chào và đi về phía cuối đại sảnh với tên chiến binh tóc vàng bên cạnh. Hắn quay về phía tay kị sĩ đã đứng cạnh suốt buổi chầu. "Làm ơn, làm ơn hãy nói với ta đó là người cuối cùng."

 

"Thần cho là vậy, thưa bệ hạ. Tuy nhiên, con trai người đã cầu kiến người trước đó và lệnh cho thần chuyển một lời nhắn đến người."

 

"Ta không có thì giờ để nghe mấy chuyện chơi bời hội hè của Thor."

 

"Nếu người cho phép, thưa bệ hạ, hoàng tử nói rằng có kẻ đã đột nhập vào hầm của những Chiến binh người Midgard và ăn trộm khối Tesseract."

 

"Sao?! Nó có nói là ai không?"

 

"Không, thưa bệ hạ."

 

Loki đứng phắt dậy với vẻ nhanh nhẹn mà lẽ ra ông già hắn đang đội lốt khó có thể có được, và chữa cháy bằng cách khẽ rên khi ra lệnh cho tên kỵ sĩ.

 

"Đuổi tất cả những ai cầu kiến ta cho đến hết ngày hôm nay. Ta sẽ ở trong tòa tháp và không ai được phép làm phiền ta hết."

 

"Vâng, thưa bệ hạ." Tên kỵ sĩ cúi người và Loki quay lại, bước xuống đại sảnh và lên cầu thang dẫn vào tòa tháp của hắn. Vừa đến nơi hắn phá bỏ bùa chú ngay lập tức và lo lắng lùa mấy ngón tay lên mái tóc dài khi bước lại gần thau nước trên bàn.

 

Căn phòng phản chiếu trong thau nước hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng và tim Loki ngừng đập vài tích tắc. Hắn cố gắng bình tĩnh lại khi đưa mắt dò xét mọi góc cạnh trong căn phòng đó, tìm kiếm mọi dấu hiệu cho biết Steve vẫn còn ở đấy. Không phải là hắn chưa từng thấy căn phòng trống không bao giờ, đôi khi Steve đổi chỗ ngồi, đôi khi nó dọn dẹp nhà cửa, nhưng nếu bây giờ Loki để lạc mất nó thì mọi hy vọng hòng chiếm đoạt sức mạnh khối Tesseract của hắn sẽ tan thành mây khói. Hắn đưa tay vuốt mặt và thở dài. Hắn phải quay lại nơi đấy. May mắn thay, số thời gian hắn dùng để nghiên cứu sách vở của mẫu hậu với mục đích tìm cách lấy sức mạnh của khối Tesseract ra khỏi Steve đã giúp nâng cao khả năng thi triển phép thuật của hắn một cách đáng kể, và việc đó giúp hắn dễ dàng du hành từ nơi này sang nơi khác hơn mà không phải bịa đặt thêm những cái cớ điên rồ với Heimdall về việc tại sao Cha Chư thần lại phải ghé thăm Midgard lần nữa.  

 

Lắc cổ tay vài lần, hắn đã ở trong tòa nhà dùng để giam lỏng Steve, và hắn rùng mình trước sự tĩnh lặng của nó.

 

"Steve à?" Hắn gọi, nhẹ giọng hơn hắn muốn. "Steven, con đâu rồi?" Khi không nhận được câu trả lời nào hắn bắt đầu nhìn quanh căn phòng, lập tức nhận ra cái chạn bếp bị mở tung - nơi Steve cất những vũ khí của người Midgard mà hắn đã đưa cho. Bước hai bậc cầu thang cùng lúc, hắn đi xuống bếp và tìm thấy chiếc hộp đặt trên kệ bếp, đang mở với một số thứ đã biến mất. Hắn sắp sửa đi tìm nốt những chỗ còn lại trong tòa nhà thì nghe tiếng cánh cửa trước đập vào tường vì gió thổi. Steve đã đi từ lâu rồi.

 

Loki đưa tay ôm đầu cả phút và thở dài, trước khi điên tiết đá một cái tủ gần đó làm nó thủng một lỗ. Bất chợt, một làn ánh sáng xanh dương mờ ảo tỏa ra và hắn cúi người để xem nó đến từ đâu. Hắn thấy một chiếc vali kim loại chắc chắn trong tủ và lôi ra để kiểm tra, lướt mấy ngón tay theo đường viền vali trước khi bật khóa và mở ra.

 

Hẳn là định mệnh đã gây đủ rắc rối cho hắn với ông anh trai đáng ghét và thực sự ban cho hắn chút may mắn lần này. Khối Tesseract được cố định trong chiếc vali, đang tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng xanh dương, nhưng dường như nó không sáng rực rỡ như Loki nhớ. Hắn tháo dây buộc và cầm khối lập phương lên, xoay xoay nó trong tay để kiểm tra. Đôi mắt hắn dừng lại ở một góc, thực ra đã biến thành rất nhiều góc cạnh vì có vẻ như chỗ đấy đã bị sứt mất một mảnh nhỏ. Điều này lý giải cho việc tại sao Thor và băng đảng thần kinh của hắn ta vẫn chưa đụng đến nó. Khối Tesseract sẽ không thể giữ nguyên được sức mạnh khủng khiếp của nó nếu như bị vỡ, nhưng không đời nào Loki có thể tìm được cái mảnh bé tẹo đã biến mất đó...trừ khi...

 

"Ôi thật ngu xuẩn!" Hắn hét lên, đập tay vào trán mình. Lý do khiến hắn không thể tìm ra cách Steve đã hấp thụ năng lượng của khối Tesseract như thế nào đột nhiên trở nên rõ ràng, đó là bởi vì nó chưa bao giờ hấp thụ được. Chắc hẳn nó phải có một mảnh trong người. Nhưng giờ thì Loki không hề hay biết nó đã đi đâu, và nếu Biệt đội Báo thù tìm ra nó trước hắn thì mọi kế hoạch sẽ đổ bể, có thể chúng kém cỏi trong việc canh giữ những viên đá vô cực nhưng không bao giờ chúng có thể quên được khuôn mặt tên siêu chiến binh quý giá của mình.

 

Loki nghe tiếng bước chân lại gần và ngước nhìn lên hai người đeo mặt nạ chĩa súng vào hắn.

 

"Tao cho rằng mày biết thứ đó thuộc về bọn tao." Một trong hai tên nói, bóp cò súng nhằm vào đầu Loki. Hắn chỉ cười phá lên và lắc cổ tay, thoát ẩn thoát hiện đằng sau chúng, bàn tay cầm chắc khối Tesseract. Chúng đều quay phắt lại, nhìn nhau vẻ sững sờ.

 

"Nào các quý ông, ta đề nghị các anh hãy dừng lại và ngẫm nghĩ một phút trước khi điên cuồng nổ súng vào đầu người khác." Không tên nào hé mồm cả và hắn cười khẩy. "Ai cử các anh đến đây?"

 

"Bọn này đang đi tìm một trong những... đặc vụ của bọn tao ở khu vực này. Đáng lẽ ra hắn phải mang thứ đó về căn cứ." Loki cau mày rồi nhìn quanh căn phòng, ngay lập tức thấy một con chip vứt chỏng chơ trên sàn nhà.

 

"Đây là thứ các anh đang lần theo không?"

 

"Thằng chó chết đấy! Tao đã bảo Pierce rồi, mẹ kiếp tao đã bảo lão là thằng Barnes chỉ là đồ bỏ đi thôi. Thằng nhãi đó đã rình lúc để trốn đi từ khi chúng ta tuyển mộ nó rồi." Một trong hai tên tháo mặt nạ và ném xuống đất với vẻ phẫn nộ. "Nghe này ông bạn, nếu bọn này không đem được khối lập phương về cho sếp lão ta sẽ..."

 

"Ồ đương nhiên rồi, cầm lấy đi." Hắn nhẹ nhàng ném khối Tesseract về phía chúng và hai tên kia cuống cuồng nhào về phía trước để ngăn nó rơi xuống đất. "Mặc dù nó cũng không có tác dụng với mấy ai khi đang ở trong tình trạng như vậy đâu." Chúng nhìn hắn và hắn nhún vai. "Nó bị sứt mất một mảnh. Không có mảnh vỡ đó, khối Tesseract chỉ là thứ vô dụng thôi."

 

"Vậy thì biết tìm mảnh vỡ đó thế quái nào đây?"

 

"Bằng cách giúp ta. Ta biết ai có mảnh vỡ đó và, nếu các anh giúp ta lấy lại nó, ta sẽ chỉ các anh biết cách vận dụng toàn bộ quyền năng của khối lập phương." Tên đeo mặt nạ gật đầu trong khi tên còn lại đưa ngón tay lên tai và nói.

 

"Sếp ạ? Tôi Rumlow đây. Chúng tôi đã tìm ra khối lập phương, và một người biết cách dùng nó, bọn tôi chỉ cần...sao? Không, thưa sếp, không thấy thằng Barnes đâu, nó rạch con chip ra rồi." Loki có thể nhận ra tiếng ai đó chửi rủa qua tai nghe của tên đặc vụ, và hắn nhe răng cười.

 

"Ta cho rằng đi tìm mảnh vỡ bị mất đó cũng sẽ giúp tìm thấy đặc vụ mất tích của anh." Hắn nói thêm, và tên kia lặp lại câu đó vào tai nghe. Sau vài phút giải thích mọi chuyện mà Loki đã nói với hắn, hắn ta gật đầu.

 

"Tôi sẽ giúp anh. Tìm thằng Barnes cho bọn tôi và anh sẽ được hưởng một phần vinh quang khi chúng ta bắt tay làm việc với khối lập phương."

 

Loki muốn nói rằng phải may mắn lắm chúng mới có được chút vinh quang, nhưng thay vào đó hắn chỉ cười mỉa và nói. "Các anh sẽ có được tên đặc vụ của mình, nhưng để được như vậy các anh phải nhất nhất làm theo lời ta."

 

Cố gắng hợp tác và làm việc với hai tên đặc vụ, Loki vẫn chưa biết tên của người còn lại, rất giống với việc cố gắng tập trung khi có Thor ở bên cạnh. Trong khi Loki luôn điềm tĩnh và, quan trọng hơn, lặng lẽ, thì có vẻ như lũ đặc vụ chỉ thích đấm tất cả những thứ gì có thể cử động được. Bất cứ ai đi ngang qua chúng đều bị Rumlow dí vào tường, trong khi tên còn lại tra hỏi xem họ có thấy một thanh niên tóc vàng nào không. Rõ ràng là không đơn giản chút nào. Hầu như tất cả những người bị hỏi đều thấy một thanh niên tóc vàng, có rất nhiều đàn ông tóc vàng ở New York, nên việc tra hỏi chẳng đi đến đâu cả. Phải đến khi chúng nghe nói về một trận giao chiến giữa Biệt đội Báo thù với một người cầm chảo rán, Rumlow quả quyết đó là tên Barnes bởi vì "Thằng nhãi đó lúc nào cũng dính phải mấy cái chuyện nực cười như thế", thì mới có được chút tiến triển. Họ tìm thấy phần cầu tàu mà Hawkeye đã cho nổ tung, và tiếp tục đi men theo bờ bến tàu đậu cho đến khi tìm thấy một cửa hàng bỏ hoang, với ánh đèn sau cửa sổ và giọng nói vọng ra.

 

"Là nó đấy, là thằng Barnes. Tôi nhận ra ngay cái giọng tởm lợm của nó." Rumlow lẩm bẩm, bước lên trước. Loki đưa tay ngăn hắn lại, giải thần chú phép thuật mà hắn đang cải trang.

 

"Anh không biết nhẫn nại là nhân đức phải không? Để ta nói chuyện với nó trước."

 

"Đừng nói với tôi là anh có gì với hắn ta đấy nhé?"

 

"Không, ta biết nó có thể làm gì, và ta không muốn nó chống lại chúng ta. Tức là không được ra tay với tên đặc vụ của các anh cho tới khi ta khiến chúng quay lưng lại với nhau." Cả hai tên đặc vụ đều không vui vẻ gì cho lắm, nhưng chúng cùng gật đầu và Loki bắt đầu bước về phía cửa hàng.

 

***

 

Bucky dành phần lớn chuyến hành trình của họ để cố gắng làm Steve vui lên, bằng cách kể cho cậu một đống truyện cười, nhưng Steve cũng chẳng chú ý lắng nghe gì cả. Cậu ta còn không buồn để ý mình đang đi đâu nữa, chỉ biết có mỗi thân hình bé nhỏ, vô tri vô giác của Peg-E trong tay.

 

"Ê, Steve, đố đằng ấy biết nhé, ác mộng kinh khủng nhất của một tên hải tặc đang hứng tình là gì?" Steve liếc nhìn hắn và nhún vai. "Ngực lép và mông teo." (1) Bucky nhe răng cười với cậu còn Steve thì chỉ biết đảo mắt.

 

"Anh còn bao nhiêu truyện nữa thế?"

 

"Tôi kể cả đêm luôn cũng được."

 

"Và tất cả các truyện đó đều liên quan đến hải tặc à?" Mặt Bucky trông như bị xúc phạm một tí, nhưng không đời nào gã có thể chối là những truyện gã vừa kể không có một chủ đề nhất định.

 

"Hải tặc ngầu mà. Ê, đố anh biết, tại sao hải tặc lại mất nhiều thời gian để học bảng chữ cái?"

 

"Bởi vì hắn nghĩ là có bảy chữ C phải không?" (2)

 

"Đệch."

 

"Giờ anh thôi được chưa?"

 

"Tôi chỉ muốn thay đổi không khí một tẹo thôi mà, Stevie." Bucky nói, húc khuỷu tay vào vai Steve và mỉm cười với hắn. "Nghe này, ngày trước bố tôi là kĩ sư nên tôi cũng học mót được chút đỉnh. Khi nào tìm được chỗ nghỉ chân tôi sẽ xem qua nó như thế nào, nghen?" Steve gật đầu, và để Buck tiếp tục kể truyện cười về hải tặc của gã mà không càu nhàu nữa.

 

Họ tiếp tục đi ven theo bến tàu đậu được khoảng một tiếng thì Bucky nhìn thấy một cửa hàng kem bị bỏ hoang đã lâu, và đòi nghỉ chân ở đó.

 

"Anh không thấy chỗ đó hơi lộ liễu à?"

 

"Steve ơi, tôi thề có ông trời chứng giám là tôi mà bước thêm bước nữa thôi là chân tôi rụng rời hết ra đấy, không còn cách nào khác đâu."

 

"Đừng có bảo là anh muốn tôi bế anh sang bên đó nhé?"

 

"Sao cơ, anh đề nghị đấy à?" Steve bước lùi lại nhưng Bucky nhanh hơn cậu nhiều và gã móc cánh tay quanh cổ cậu, đá hai chân lên để Steve không còn cách nào khác ngoài việc đỡ lấy và bế gã lên.

 

"Anh đúng là không thể tin được."

 

"Anh đúng là quá khỏe luôn. Giờ thì đi thôi, mất thì giờ quá."

 

"Anh mà không cẩn thận là tôi ném anh xuống nước cho coi." Steve làu bàu, chậm chạp lê bước tới cửa hàng với Bucky cười rúc rích trong vòng tay.

 

"Vậy để tôi kể truyện cười cho anh vui hơn nha?"

 

"Thôi khỏi."

 

"Tại sao anh lại không nghe thấy một con pterodactyl đi vào nhà tắm? Bởi vì P bị câm." (3)

 

"Lạy Chúa tôi."

 

"Phải cù bao nhiêu cái xúc tu để cù một con mực? Mười tu." (4)

 

"Thế đấy nhá." Steve đu nhè nhẹ hai cánh tay như thể sắp sửa ném Bucky qua bờ và cậu thấy mấy ngón tay kim loại nắm chặt lấy áo mình.

 

"Rồi, rồi, tôi sẽ thôi." Gã hét lên và Steve ngửa đầu ra sau cười phá lên. "Anh đúng là đồ đểu đấy có biết không hả?"

 

"Anh bảo tôi là đồ đểu á? Tôi không phải cái đứa bắt người khác bế mình nhá, có mà anh là cái đồ công chúa chết dẫm ấy."

 

"Thế tôi có phải là một nàng công chúa xinh đẹp không hở Steve?"

 

"Xinh đẹp tuyệt trần luôn ấy chứ."

 

"Tôi cá anh nói câu đó với tụi con gái hoài." Steve đảo mắt khi đẩy cánh cửa vào cửa hàng, vô tư thả phịch Bucky xuống sàn nhà và cười khi gã nhăn nhó kêu đau. "Tôi không nghĩ là tôi đáng bị thế đâu." Steve lờ tịt gã và nhìn ngó xung quanh cửa hàng. Nó to hơn so với vẻ bên ngoài, có vài cái bàn và ghế, một chiếc ghế đi văng màu đỏ tươi dựa vào tường, quầy bán hàng cùng một cái máy làm kem cũ rích dựng trên đó.

 

"Theo anh liệu có người nào vẫn vào đây không?"

 

"Nếu mà có, thì họ nên nghĩ về chuyện dọn dẹp chỗ này đấy." Bucky lẩm bẩm, chùi một ngón tay lên trên một chiếc bàn và quay người nhìn quanh căn phòng. "Ô ô này cái này làm được đấy, nhanh đưa tôi con robot chết của anh nào."

 

Vẻ lưỡng lự, Steve trao Peg-E cho gã và nhìn Bucky nhảy tót qua quầy bán hàng và nhấc một cái hộp dụng cụ từ trên sàn. Gã trèo lên trên quầy và ngồi vắt chéo chân, kiểm tra con rô-bốt tí hon.

 

"Anh nghĩ anh sửa được nó không?"

 

"Tôi sẽ cố. Chỉ cần hứa với tôi là anh sẽ không đeo cái vẻ mặt nhăn nhó khó chịu nếu tôi không làm được." Steve gật đầu, dù cậu không chắc mình có giữ được lời hứa đó không vì Peg-E đã là thứ gần giống với một người bạn nhất mà cậu có trong suốt bốn năm qua. "Mà sao anh thích nhóc này ghê vậy?"

 

"Anh cũng như tôi thôi nếu nó là thứ duy nhất ở bên cạnh anh." Bucky liếc nhìn cậu nhanh trước khi quay lại với việc tháo rời các bộ phận của Peg-E ra.

 

"Anh biết không, tôi vốn không phải cái đứa hay tọc mạch vào chuyện của người khác, nhưng tôi thấy đến lúc này anh nợ tôi vài lời giải thích đấy."

 

"Giải thích cái gì?"

 

"Gì cũng được. Tại sao cái mái tóc quái quỷ của anh lại phát sáng. Anh kiếm con rô-bốt dở hơi này ở đâu ra. Tại sao anh lại sợ đi ra ngoài thế." Steve thở dài và ngồi xuống một cái ghế, nhìn Bucky kiểm tra bảng mạch điện tử của Peg-E.

 

"Lần cuối cùng tôi ra ngoài tôi... ờm, thực ra tôi không nhớ chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Tôi bị mất hầu hết các kí ức sau đó. Loki nói là..."

 

"Ai thế?"

 

"Ừm ông ấy... đại khái là đã nuôi nấng tôi, tôi nghĩ vậy. Ý tôi là ông ấy nói như vậy. Ông ấy kể là đã tìm thấy tôi khi mới còn lọt lòng và chăm lo cho tôi từ đó, luôn cố gắng bảo vệ tôi khỏi những kẻ muốn lợi dụng sức mạnh của tôi."

 

"Sao lại có người muốn lợi dụng anh để thay cái đèn pin làm chi vậy?"

 

"Tóc tôi không chỉ tỏa sáng đâu... nó còn chữa trị cho người khác được nữa." Bucky đặt Peg-E xuống và nhìn cậu.

 

"Chà chà vụ đó... thú vị đấy. Nó làm được như vậy chừng bao nhiêu lâu rồi?"

 

"Chắc là mãi mãi."

 

"Có chữa được cái này không?" Gã kéo tay áo lên, để lộ vết rạch lúc gã cậy con chip ra. Steve gật đầu rồi đứng dậy. "Phải anh nói vụ này sớm hơn chút thì tôi đã không phải lang thang cả ngày nay với cái cánh tay chảy máu này."

 

"Tôi không muốn làm anh sợ."

 

"Anh biết không, Steve, nếu anh không muốn làm người khác sợ, đánh họ bất tỉnh rồi còng tay họ vào một cái ghế không phải cách hay đâu."

 

"Anh là cái người đột nhập vào nhà tôi kia mà, giờ thì đưa tay đây và im mồm dùm coi." Steve cầm lấy bàn tay Bucky và đặt lên tóc cậu, cố nhịn cười trước vẻ mặt của Bucky khi phép thuật bắt đầu hiệu nghiệm. Chỉ mất vài giây để vết cắt liền lại.

 

"Thế thôi à?"

 

"Bộ anh nghĩ tôi sắp sửa hát hay làm cái trò khỉ gì hả?" Bucky nhún vai và buông tay, quay lại sửa Peg-E.

 

"Rồi, vậy là có cái ông này đã nuôi anh từ khi anh còn bé và bảo anh không được đi ra ngoài...nhưng anh không nhớ nổi một tí gì à?"

 

"Không. Năm năm trước tôi trốn đi, và điều tiếp theo tôi biết là tôi lại quay về tòa nhà đó. Loki kể rằng tôi bị tấn công và ông giải cứu tôi vừa kịp lúc, từ đó tôi không còn mấy cân nhắc về chuyện bước chân ra ngoài nữa."

 

"Thế... anh có định quay về không?"

 

"Sao cơ?"

 

"Sau khi chúng ta đi xem pháo hoa, anh định lại quay trở về đó và không bao giờ bước chân ra ngoài nữa à?"

 

"Tôi nghĩ là vậy. Tôi không có nhiều lựa chọn phải không nào?"

 

"Ừ thì tôi chỉ nghĩ là...ê!" Bucky đặt Peg-E đã khởi động lại lên quầy và cười toe toét khi nó bắt đầu bò vòng quanh, lại nhấp nháy cái bóng đèn. "Thế mà bố tôi bảo tôi chẳng làm được cái tích sự gì cả. Mày thấy thế nào hả anh bạn nhỏ? Mày làm Stevie tội nghiệp lo lắng đến phát bệnh kia kìa." Con rô-bốt nhỏ quay lại và nhấp nháy ánh đèn với Steve, bò xuống và trèo lên vai cậu.

 

"Anh sửa được nó rồi."

 

"Ôi giời không cần phải ngạc nhiên đến vậy đâu."

 

"Không, tôi chỉ... cảm ơn anh." Bucky nhăn răng cười tự hào với cậu và dựng người đứng dậy khỏi quầy thu tiền, túm lấy cái balô của gã và lục đồ trong đó.

 

"Tóc anh có hóa phép ra được cái pizza nào không? Vì nếu không thì chỉ có món đậu nguội tanh nguội ngắt này cho bữa tối thôi... và cả bữa sáng nữa." Steve không nói gì và gã cau mày, ném một cái lon cho cậu. "Chúc ngon miệng."

 

Họ không nói gì một lúc, trừ lúc Bucky lại kể thêm một truyện cười kinh khủng của gã.

 

"Ê Steve, anh gọi cái người chỉ ra điều rõ ràng là gì?" Steve thở dài.

 

"Là gì?"

 

"Là người chỉ ra điều rõ ràng." Bucky ngồi cười nhăn nhở trong khi cậu chỉ biết đảo mắt và nhìn Peg-E. "Ôi thôi đi nào câu đó hay mà. Tôi quyết không đầu hàng cho tới khi anh cười được một cái đâu."

 

"Sao anh lại thuộc mấy cái truyện cười ngớ ngẩn này thế?"

 

"Thẳng nhãi tôi hồi tám tuổi muốn làm diễn viên hài." Gã nhún vai, dựa lưng vào cái ghế đi văng họ đang ngồi. "Ngày đó mẹ mua mấy cuốn truyện cười cho tôi và tôi cứ ngồi một chỗ và học thuộc lòng hết, nên giờ tôi chịu lời nguyền là phải hết kể đống truyện cười dở ẹc đó cho tất cả những ai chịu nghe."

 

"Thế sao anh không đi theo nghề đó?"

 

"Cả ngày hôm nay anh không thèm cười với tôi một cái và giờ anh hỏi tôi tại sao tôi không theo nghiệp diễn hài hả? Người duy nhất trên đời nghĩ tôi hài hước là tôi đó." Bucky ngồi nhặt một sợi chỉ thừa trên áo, né tránh ánh mắt của Steve. "Này, nếu anh nghĩ tôi sắp sửa kể câu chuyện đời tôi thì anh có thể quên luôn đi là vừa đấy."

 

"Thế ở đây còn chuyện gì khác để nói nữa nào?"

 

"Không."

 

"Bucky..."

 

"Sao không để Peg-E kể chuyện cho bọn mình? Chuyện của tôi chán lắm." Con rô-bốt bò xuống cánh tay Steve rồi trèo lên Bucky, chọt chọt cái chân nó vào má gã. "Ê mày theo phe nào thế hả, cái đồ kim loại biết đi này?"

 

"Phe tôi đó." Steve cười mỉa và Bucky thở dài.

 

"Bố tôi bảo đấy là ý định lựa chọn nghề nghiệp ngớ ngẩn, vì thế tôi không làm. Ông ấy còn xé hết mấy quyển truyện của tôi nên... tôi nghĩ là tốt nhất không nên cãi lại."

 

"Bố anh xấu tính thế."

 

"Ừ. Mấy năm sau ông ta bỏ đi nhưng tôi cũng chả đả động gì đến chúng nữa, thay vào đó tôi lại muốn nhập ngũ. Mẹ tôi ghét thế lắm, mấy năm trời liền mẹ ráng thuyết phục tôi làm cái khác nhưng tôi nhất quyết không nghe. Tôi nghĩ mẹ chỉ lo rằng mẹ sẽ mất tôi giống như bố, nhưng hồi đó tôi quá cứng đầu để suy nghĩ về chuyện đó." Gã bế con rô-bốt trên vai hắn lên và chọt chơi nó, nhe răng cười khi Peg-E cố đẩy gã đi. "Anh kiếm cái thứ này ở đâu ra vậy?"

 

"Loki cho tôi bốn năm trước, sau khi tôi than rằng tôi cần có ai đó để nói chuyện cùng."

 

"Dễ thương ghê. Tôi cũng muốn có một con."

 

"Vậy anh bảo là anh từng nhập ngũ phải không?"

 

"Lạy Chúa anh không chịu bỏ qua à? Ừ đúng thế, hồi đó tôi hai mươi. Tôi đã định nhập ngũ ngay khi tròn mười tám kia, nhưng mẹ cứ tìm hết cách này cách kia để giữ tôi ở nhà lâu hơn, bắt tôi làm việc nhà này này nọ nọ. Tôi phải sơn đi sơn lại cái hành lang ít nhất là mười lần. Dù sao thì, tua nhanh qua ba năm thì tôi đã ở Afghanistan. Đơn vị tôi nhận được tin báo về một số con tin ở một khu  gần đó nên tôi và vài người nữa được cử đi. Tất nhiên mọi chuyện hóa ra không đơn giản như vậy, chúng tôi vừa bước chân vào thì cả chỗ đó nổ tung. Theo như tôi biết thì tôi là người duy nhất sống sót...ờ, ít ra là phần còn lại này."

 

Gã chỉ lên vai trái của mình nơi cánh tay kim loại được nối vào và Steve gật đầu, không nói gì cả. "Tôi bị chôn dưới cả đống gạch đá đổ nát và, tôi đoán, bị cho là đã hy sinh. Tôi không nhớ đã ở đó suốt bao lâu, chắc cũng khoảng vài ngày? Nhưng điều tiếp theo tôi biết là tôi ở trong phòng thí nghiệm lạ hoắc với rất nhiều người vây quanh tôi, và một cái thứ kim loại này thế chỗ cho cánh tay của tôi. Và có một người này, Pierce, hắn ta nói rằng hắn muốn tôi làm việc cho bọn họ với tư cách là một đặc vụ. Tôi bảo hắn cút mẹ mày đi, và hắn nói bây giờ có tuyên bố chính thức là tôi đã hy sinh rồi, và nếu tôi không nghe lời hắn thì những người tôi biết cũng sẽ chết. Nên suốt bảy năm trời qua tôi đã làm việc cho hắn." Bucky nhìn Steve và thúc cùi chỏ vào vai cậu. "Ê, tôi đã bảo là chán lắm mà. Anh nên đi thăm mộ tôi, trông đẹp phết. Hình như mẹ tôi tới đó nhiều lắm, nhưng đó là tôi nghe lão Pierce nói lại như vậy mà lão ta thì đểu lắm."

 

"Tôi rất tiếc." Steve lẩm bẩm, nhìn xuống hai bàn tay cậu. "Thế... chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với anh nếu bọn chúng phát hiện anh đã trốn đi?"

 

Bucky nhún vai. "Tôi cũng chẳng biết. Vài năm trước có một tay đặc vụ này, tôi không thể nhớ nổi tên hắn ta, nhưng hắn quyết tâm trốn bằng được. Một ngày nọ hắn tìm được cách, tôi không nghĩ hắn còn đến được cửa chính trước khi chúng bắt được hắn. Nhưng lần sau bọn tôi nhìn thấy hắn thì hắn không nhớ gì về việc trốn thoát, hắn thay đổi hoàn toàn, biến thành đặc vụ số một của bọn chúng và thề sẽ luôn luôn trung thành với tổ chức. Nên tôi đoán tôi sẽ bị như vậy?"

 

"Nếu mà tôi biết vậy tôi đã không..."

 

"Stevie à, đừng nói mấy cái câu mùi mẫn đó với tôi. Tôi đã có thể biến đi ngay lúc anh tháo còng. Việc tôi ở đây bây giờ không liên quan gì đến anh cả... ờ, ý là có lẽ tôi sẽ không chọn chỗ này để ngủ qua đêm nếu chỉ có một mình, nhưng mà thôi, anh cũng hiểu ý tôi rồi đấy."

 

"Anh có thể đi gặp mẹ anh mà."

 

"Mẹ nghĩ tôi đã hy sinh bảy năm về trước rồi, Steve à. Người phụ nữ tội nghiệp ấy sẽ lên cơn đau tim mất nếu tôi bất thình lình xuất hiện trước cửa." Gã mỉm cười yếu ớt và quay người, ngả lưng trên ghế và đặt hai chân vào trong lòng Steve. "Tôi đã làm anh buồn đủ chưa?"

 

"Ừ, chắc là đủ rồi."

 

"Anh biết là tôi có cách để khuấy động không khí hơn phải không nào?"

 

"Thôi cho tôi xin." Bucky cười toét đến tận mang tai và Steve lườm cảnh cáo gã, tất nhiên là bị lờ tịt đi.

 

"Đố anh nhé, đại dương này nói gì với đại dương khác? Không gì cả, chúng..." Bucky lăn ra cười một tràng và phải mất một lúc gã mới nói hết câu được. "Chúng... chúng chỉ vẫy tay thôi." (5)

 

"Câu đó là tệ nhất của anh đấy."

 

"Anh chả có cái khiếu hài hước gì cả anh có biết không hả? Thôi được rồi cái này mới là hay nè. Đố đằng ấy biết, ninja thích đi loại sneaker nào...ê không phải... đệch, ý tôi là giầy... sneakers là câu chốt. Đệch." (6) Bucky úp đầu vào hai bàn tay và Steve cười phá lên, dựa vào ghế đi văng cười sằng sặc trong khi Bucky nhăn nhó mặt mày với cậu. "Anh đùa tôi à? Tất cả những gì tôi phải làm để anh cười là kể lộn mỗi một truyện thôi à?" Steve mở miệng đáp lại nhưng lại chỉ bắt đầu cười nhiều hơn nữa, mất mấy phút sau cậu mới nói nên lời.

 

"Biết đâu anh lại có tương lai trong nghề diễn viên hài cũng nên." Cậu ráng nói, đưa tay quệt nước mắt.

 

"Anh là đồ đểu và tôi không nói chuyện với anh nữa." Bucky cau có nói nhưng Steve thấy hai vai gã rung lên vì nén cười. Lúc nào cậu ấy cũng dễ thương như vậy à? Steve không nhận ra mình đang nhìn gã chằm chằm tới khi Bucky chọc bàn chân vào cậu. "Anh sao thế?"

 

"À, tôi chỉ... ta nên đi ngủ thôi." Bucky gật đầu và lăn người lại.

 

"Tôi xí cái ghế này." Hắn lầm bầm trong mồm.

 

"Bộ mấy anh chàng ga-lăng tuyệt chủng hết rồi à?"

 

"Này, nếu tôi là một nàng công chúa thì anh sẽ là hoàng tử của tôi. Và một hoàng tử đích thực sẽ hy sinh thân mình và ngủ dưới đất để nàng công chúa này không phải quay lưng ra ngoài." Steve đảo mắt và đứng dậy khỏi ghế, để Bucky vặn vẹo người nằm cho thoải mái.

 

Cậu dựa người vào tường, vừa mới kịp thiếp đi thì một chớp sáng xanh lục xoẹt qua cửa sổ và tim cậu ngừng đập. Bucky vẫn đang ngáy khò khò trên ghế đi văng nên Steve dựng người dậy và rón rén đi ra cửa.

 

"Thật tình mà nói, cưng à, ta không thấy ở đây thì hay ho hơn nơi ta đang cho  con ở chút nào đâu." Giọng của Loki khiến cậu rùng mình và cậu quay lại đối mặt với hắn.

 

"Sao ông tìm được con?"

 

"Cũng tương đối dễ thôi khi lần theo dấu vết của sự hủy diệt mà con và người bạn mới để lại. Bây giờ sao con không quay lại với ta và chúng ta có thể quên đi chuyện này..."

 

"Không." Loki bước lên một bước và cười xảo quyệt, lắc đầu.

 

"Không? Con chọn một tên sát thủ thay vì ta sao?" Steve không nói gì cả và Loki thở dài. "Steve à, hắn đi theo con chỉ để lấy được thứ này thôi." Hắn giơ chiếc vali mà Steve đã giấu của Bucky lúc trước.

 

"Ông lấy nó ở đâu vậy?"

 

"Con giấu nó không được kỹ cho lắm."

 

"Cậu ấy không quan tâm tới nó đâu."

 

"Thật sao? Ta cùng thử hỏi nó nhé." Steve bước sang một bên, đứng chặn trước cửa và khiến Loki cười. "Giờ thì con bảo vệ hắn sao? Thật đấy, Steve à, sự ngây ngô của con thật đáng kinh ngạc. Ta cũng chẳng bận tâm tới nó đâu, ta đến đây là vì con."

 

"Vì con sao?"

 

"Con có biết quyền năng của thứ này mạnh mẽ đến mức nào không? Hãy đi với ta, và ta sẽ cho con xem. Con sẽ không bao giờ phải sợ bước chân ra ngoài như trước nữa."

 

"Không." Loki thở ra bất lực.

 

"Steve à, hắn không quan tâm tới con đâu. Ngay lúc con để cho hắn đi, hắn sẽ cuốn gói khỏi đây và đi tìm thứ này. Ta đang cho con cơ hội để..."

 

"Con không đi với ông." Steve ngắt lời, cố ý để giọng cậu mang vẻ đe dọa. Biểu cảm trên gương mặt Loki biến thành một thứ tăm tối, đáng sợ hơn và hắn bước thêm một bước nữa thì giọng Bucky vọng ra từ trong cửa hàng.

 

"Stevie à?"

 

"Nếu phát hiện ra nó đang lừa con, ta sẽ không ở bên cạnh con đâu." Loki tuyên bố, biến mất trong ánh chớp xanh. Steve run rẩy và đẩy cửa bước vào, cố gắng mỉm cười hết sức bình thường với Bucky đang ngồi trên ghế đi văng.

 

"Nè nếu anh định biến mất trong vài phút thì báo trước cho tôi một tiếng. Tôi tưởng anh đi luôn rồi... anh không sao chứ?"

 

"Ừ chỉ là tôi... cần hít thở khí trời một chút." Steve lẩm bẩm khi cậu ngồi trên sàn nhà trước cái ghế và mỉm cười với Bucky, gã chỉ nhún vai và nằm xuống.

 

"Thế cái khả năng chữa trị thần kì của anh ấy, anh có nghĩ tôi sẽ có sức mạnh siêu nhân ở cánh tay này của tôi không? Vì thế thì tuyệt cú mèo luôn ấy chứ. Ý tôi là tay này đã mạnh lắm rồi, làm bằng kim loại vân vân, nhưng tôi thuận tay phải, nên mỗi khi nào tôi muốn làm việc gì cần nhiều lực tôi lại phải xài tay trái, và như thế thì kì lắm, anh hiểu không?"

 

"Ừ, tôi nghĩ là không có cái chuyện đó đâu."

 

"Tiếc ghê." Bucky thở dài và Steve ngả lưng xuống sàn, cố gắng tìm tư thế thoải mái nhất. Cậu tạo ra nhiều tiếng ồn hơn cậu nhận ra, bởi một lúc sau cậu nghe tiếng Bucky nói khẽ. "Ê này anh biết tôi chỉ đùa về cái chuyện công chúa công chiếc kia thôi phải không? Tôi không ngại nằm dưới sàn đâu."

 

"Không sao đâu, ổn cả mà."

 

"Ý tôi là anh đã cứu mạng cả hai chúng ta nên đại khái là tôi nợ anh..."

 

"Bucky à không sao đâu." Cậu không nhận thêm lời thuyết phục nào nữa, và vài phút sau Steve có thể nghe thấy nhịp thở của gã sâu dần. Cậu nằm ngửa nhìn lên trần nhà khi thấy thứ gì đó sượt lên tay mình. Mới đầu cậu nghĩ đó là Peg-E nhưng khi nhìn cậu thấy Bucky đã lăn người nằm sấp và buông thõng cánh tay khỏi mép ghế, bàn tay gã đặt trên lòng bàn tay Steve.

 

"Ngủ ngon nhé, Stevie." Gã lẩm bẩm vào cánh tay kim loại.

 

"Ngủ ngon nhé, Buck."

 

 

(còn tiếp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chú thích Chapter 4: Cắt nghĩa các mẩu truyện cười của Bucky
> 
> Những chú thích dưới đây đều do mình đọc, tra cứu trên từ điển, Google, Wikipedia cùng các website khác nhau và tự... hiểu, nên mình cũng không chắc chắn là chính xác 100% nhé. Chủ yếu các mẩu truyện cười ở đây đều chơi chữ nên mình sẽ cố gắng giải thích dễ hiểu nhất với vốn tiếng Anh cùi bắp và vốn tiếng Việt nghèo nàn của mình :P Có đúng/sai gì mọi người cứ thẳng thắn đóng góp ý kiến nhé, mình nhận tuốt <3
> 
> (1) "Ê, Steve, đố đằng ấy biết nhé, ác mộng kinh khủng nhất của một tên hải tặc đang hứng tình là gì?" Steve liếc nhìn hắn và nhún vai. "Ngực lép và mông teo."  
> => Bản gốc: "What's a horny pirate's worst nightmare? A sunken chest with no booty."  
> => Giải thích:  
> \- "sunken": vừa có nghĩa là rỗng, vừa có nghĩa là hóp, trũng  
> \- "chest": vừa có nghĩa là cái rương, cái hòm; vừa có nghĩa là bộ ngực(nam giới)  
> \- "booty": vừa có nghĩa là chiến lợi phẩm, vừa có nghĩa là mông (tiếng lóng ý :3 )
> 
> (2) "Hải tặc ngầu mà. Ê, đố anh biết, tại sao hải tặc lại mất nhiều thời gian để học bảng chữ cái?" "Bởi vì hắn nghĩ là có bảy chữ C phải không?"  
> => Bản gốc: "Why did the pirate have a hard time to learning the alphabet? Because he thought there were seven Cs."  
> => Giải thích: chữ "C" và từ "sea" trong cụm từ cổ "Seven seas" (Bảy biển, hay Bảy Đại dương: ám chỉ tất cả các đại dương trên thế giới) đều phát âm giống nhau ( [:si] )
> 
> (3) "Tại sao anh lại không nghe thấy một con pterodactyl đi vào nhà tắm? Bởi vì P bị câm."  
> => Bản gốc: "Why can't you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom? Because the P is silent."  
> => Giải thích: chữ 'P' trong từ "pterodactyl" (thằn lằn ngón cánh) là âm câm.
> 
> (4) "Phải cù bao nhiêu cái xúc tu để cù một con mực? Mười tu."  
> =>Bản gốc: "How many tickles does it take to tickle a squid? Ten tickles."  
> => Giải thích:  
> "Ten tickles" ['tentilk] phát âm gần giống với "Tentacle" ['tentəkl]  
> \- "tickle": cù  
> \- "tentacle": xúc tu
> 
> (5) "Đố đằng ấy nhé, đại dương này nói gì với đại dương khác? Không gì cả, chúng..." Bucky lăn ra cười một tràng và phải mất một lúc gã mới nói hết câu được. "Chúng... chúng chỉ vẫy tay thôi."  
> => Bản gốc: "What did one ocean say to the other? Nothing, they just waved."  
> => Giải thích:  
> \- "wave": vừa có nghĩa là gợn sóng, vỗ sóng; vừa có nghĩa là vẫy tay.
> 
> (6) Đố đằng ấy biết, ninja thích đi loại sneaker nào...ê không phải... đệch, ý tôi là giầy... sneakers là câu chốt. Đệch."  
> =>Bản gốc: "What are a ninja's favourite shoes? Sneakers."  
> => Giải thích:  
> \- "sneakers": là một loại giày đế mềm (shoes) nhưng cũng có nghĩa là "những kẻ lén lút" (ám chỉ các ninja ý :v )


	5. Chứng nào tật nấy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky và Steve làm quen với một người trên đường vào thành phố, dù Sam cũng không vui vẻ gì cho lắm với mấy anh bạn mới này. Anh cũng rút ra được một bài học, đó là thói cũ khó sửa, nhất là khi phải dây dưa với bọn đặc vụ Hydra được trang bị cánh tay bằng kim loại.

***

 

Bucky đang nằm dưới sàn nhà khi mở mắt tỉnh dậy, một bên vai gã đau ê ẩm.

 

"Anh ngủ say như chết ấy." Gã nghe tiếng Steve ở sau mình khi lăn người lại, rên lên khi vai gã nhói đau. "Lăn khỏi ghế luôn. Suýt nữa đè lên người tôi rồi nếu mà tôi không dậy sớm hơn mười giây trước đó. Thế quái nào mà anh vẫn ngủ tiếp được nhỉ?"

 

"Ngày trước tôi còn phải ngủ ở chỗ tệ hơn thế này nhiều." Bucky càu nhàu, vung chân đứng dậy và xoay xoay vai.

 

"Không sao chứ?"

 

"Chả sao giăng gì sất." Gã cười nhăn nhở và Steve đảo mắt, quay lại tiếp tục lục lọi cái tủ. "Này, tôi nghĩ là nếu muốn vào thành phố thì bọn mình nên đi theo những phố nào vắng người qua lại thôi... Trừ khi anh còn muốn xem thêm cái gì nữa khi đang ở ngoài này?"

 

"Tôi không muốn làm bất cứ cái gì để kéo bọn thần kinh trốn trại kia quay lại đâu."

 

"Biệt đội Báo thù á? Khỏi, hôm nay anh không cần lo về chúng nó đâu. Có mà cả cái hành tinh này bị đoàn quân rô-bốt khổng lồ thống trị cũng chẳng quan trọng bằng việc chăm chút từng li từng tí cho màn bắn pháo hoa. Có thể bọn chúng là một lũ dở hơi thật, nhưng chúng rất tình cảm với anh bạn đã chết của mình. Mà thật ra là, tôi nghĩ một phần linh hồn của mỗi người cũng chết theo khi Đại úy Hoa Kỳ hy sinh." Steve ngây mặt nhìn gã. "Thôi nào, chí ít anh cũng từng nghe qua về anh ta rồi chứ? Chàng trai vàng của nước Mỹ ấy?"

 

"Chưa."

 

"Lạy Chúa. Ý tôi là tôi cũng chẳng biết gì nhiều về anh ta cả, tôi mới thấy anh ta vài lần trong hồ sơ của Hydra. Lão Pierce ghét anh ta lắm nhưng hầu như mọi người đều thầm ngưỡng mộ anh ấy, anh hiểu không? Nhờ có anh ta mà cuộc sống của tôi dễ chịu hơn hẳn, cả đất nước thay đổi khi anh ấy công khai mình là người song tính. Từ đó trở đi mọi người bớt nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt khinh bỉ vì không quan tâm lắm tới đống tạp chí Playboy của họ..." Gã thận trọng nhìn Steve. Không phải là gã giấu giếm chuyện này, chỉ là gã vẫn còn hơi lo lắng khi nói về nó một cách cởi mở như vậy, nhưng Steve không có phản ứng gì nên gã tiếp tục. "Dù sao thì, vài năm trước trong thành phố có nhiều vụ điên rồ lắm. Tôi nghe mỗi người kể một chuyện khác nhau. Có người bảo bọn người ngoài hành tinh đến đánh phá Địa cầu, một người bảo tôi đó là "trời phạt" đại loại như thế, nói chung là toàn những thứ kỳ quặc nhưng nhất định đã có chuyện gì đó xảy ra. Tôi chỉ biết là chàng Đại úy đáng mến của chúng ta đã nổ tung cùng khối đá tôi ăn trộm hôm trước, và chưa ai tìm thấy xác của anh ấy cả...họ cho rằng đã bị phân tán."

 

"Ouch."

 

"Ờ phải đấy, ra đi không được đẹp đẽ cho lắm. Nhưng sinh nhật anh ấy cũng là mùng Bốn tháng Bảy luôn, kỳ ghê phải không, nên Tony Stark... thằng cha mặc giáp kim loại lúc trước ấy... mở một bữa tiệc hoành tráng nguyên cả ngày hôm nay để tưởng nhớ chàng Đại úy, kết thúc bằng màn bắn pháo hoa cũng hoành tráng không kém. Bọn mình sẽ dễ dàng lẻn vào được thôi." Bucky đợi Steve nói gì đó nhưng không thấy cậu phản ứng gì, trông cậu có vẻ đang nghĩ ngợi ghê lắm. "Anh không sao chứ, Stevie?"

 

"Ừ, tôi chỉ... tôi chỉ đang thắc mắc rằng anh tính đi đâu sau đó. Ý tôi là anh không thể quay về chỗ sếp anh phải không? Vậy anh định làm gì?" Bucky nhún vai. Gã đã cố gắng không nghĩ đến chuyện này vì gã biết gã không còn đường lùi nữa rồi. Hoặc là gã đem khối lập phương về nộp cho lão Pierce, một là lão sẽ xử gã vì đã bỏ trốn, hai là sẽ tẩy não gã để quên hết tất cả những chuyện này đi, hoặc gã có thể cao chạy xa bay ngay bây giờ, biết rằng Hydra sẽ tìm cách săn lùng gã bằng mọi cách, trước khi gã gây nguy hại cho toàn bộ tổ chức của bọn chúng với cái mồm lắm chuyện của mình.

 

"Để coi nào... có lẽ anh mới là người nên nghĩ về việc anh muốn làm. Chúng mình sẽ là một cặp ra trò đấy, rồi người ta sẽ viết sách về bọn mình. _Những cuộc phiêu lưu của Bucky và Blondie; với sự góp mặt của Peggy Nhện Rô-bốt_ (1)." Gã cười toe toét còn Steve thì bật cười khúc khích, lắc đầu. "Đi nào, nhanh chân lên không thì lỡ hết trò vui đấy."

 

May mắn thay cho những nhà tổ chức sự kiện, hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời. Bucky từng nghe kể, có một năm trời hôm đó mưa, nhưng lão Stark vẫn đòi tiến hành, nên mọi người phải đứng dưới mưa suốt cả ngày hôm đấy, cố gắng giả vờ như họ đang vui chơi. Gã bắt đầu cảm thấy thảnh thơi một chút khi cả hai đang đi trên một con phố vắng cho tới khi nhìn thấy hắn ta. Falcon đang nhìn qua cửa sổ ở một cửa tiệm. Hắn ta ăn vận bình thường, áo sơ mi màu xanh lá cây và quần jean, nhưng chắc chắn đấy là hắn, và, chết, hắn thấy bọn họ rồi.

 

"Đệch, đệch, đệch. Steve bọn mình phải ra khỏi đây ngay." Steve nói câu gì đó nhưng Bucky không có thời gian để nghe, và trước khi gã biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra, Falcon đã dí gã xuống đất với một bàn tay quanh cổ gã.

 

"Mi không biết khi nào phải chết đâu, phải không?" Người đang ngồi trên gã rít lên qua hàm răng nghiến chặt, bàn tay xiết mạnh hơn.

 

"Chắc tại... chắc tại Chúa... yêu tôi." Gã nghẹn giọng, khiến hắn cười và lắc đầu với vẻ khó tin.

 

"Phải rồi. Lần này tao sẽ không đi đâu cả cho tới khi thấy..." Bucky bỗng thấy bàn tay quanh cổ gã biến mất, gã nhìn lên và thấy Steve đang túm lấy áo của Falcon, ấn hắn vào một bức tường. Chà chà.

 

"Nghe này, anh bạn, tôi đã đợi từ bé đến giờ để được ngắm màn pháo hoa này, và tôi cần cậu ấy dẫn tôi đi xem. Vì thế tôi cần anh tạm thời không giết cậu ấy trong ngày hôm nay."

 

"Ờ, quên ý nghĩ đó đi luôn là vừa đấy." Steve đẩy hắn vào tường mạnh hơn và lườm hắn. "Anh có biết thằng nhãi này đã làm những gì không? Anh không thể bảo tôi..."

 

"Chỉ duy nhất hôm nay thôi. Ngày mai hai người có thể tha hồ cho nổ banh xác lẫn nhau."

 

"Ê nè, thật ra tôi không có thích vụ nổ banh xác lắm." Bucky nói đế vào, ngó qua vai Steve để nhìn hai người bọn họ. Falcon chỉ biết giương mắt nhìn hai đứa với vẻ khó tin.

 

"Chuyện này thật ngớ ngẩn."

 

"Thôi nào, người chim, anh định dập tắt ước mơ của cậu ấy à?"

 

"Và hôm nay cũng là sinh nhật tôi nữa."

 

"Và cả sinh nhật của cậu ấy nữa! Anh là loại người lạnh lùng vô cảm nào mà lại nỡ lòng phá hỏng ngày trọng đại của cậu ấy kia cơ chứ?" Bucky lắc đầu, giả vờ kinh tởm và Falcon thở dài, đầu hàng.

 

"Được rồi. Chỉ hôm nay thôi."

 

"Hóa ra là anh cũng có ước mơ à nha, chú chim non!"

 

"Nói cho mi biết, tao luôn muốn trở thành một nghệ sĩ dương cầm. Và nếu mi dám gọi như thế lần nữa tao sẽ đấm vỡ mặt. Tên là Sam." Falcon làu bàu khi Steve thả hắn ta ra.

 

"Tôi là Steve... cậu ấy là Bucky."

 

"Hai đứa phải tránh xa tôi ít nhất ba mét để người ta khỏi nghĩ rằng tôi có liên quan gì đến bọn bây." Sam thở dài và đi tiếp, lẩm bẩm một mình còn Steve và Bucky theo sau cách đó gần đúng ba mét.

 

"Ê." Bucky nói, huých vai Steve khi cả hai đang đi. "Anh không nói với tôi hôm nay là sinh nhật anh." Steve chỉ nhún vai.

 

"Không quan trọng đâu mà."

 

"Không quan trọng cái con khỉ. Phải mua bánh kem cho đằng ấy mới được." Gã cười toe toét còn Steve thì chỉ phá lên cười và lắc đầu.

 

Bucky không biết hôm qua mình đã chạy xa đến mức nào, nhưng phải mất một tiếng rưỡi để quay trở lại trung tâm thành phố. Khắp nơi toàn người là người, vô số quầy bán hàng nối tiếp nhau dọc theo đường đi, bán đủ các thứ đồ lưu niệm vớ vẩn in hình quốc kì Mỹ trên đó. Gã cảm nhận được Steve nép lại gần hơn một chút và thấy cậu đang liếc nhìn mọi người xung quanh với vẻ lo lắng, hơi giật mình khi Bucky nắm cổ tay cậu trong bàn tay kim loại của gã.

 

"Nếu anh muốn thì mình đi chỗ nào ít người hơn nhé?"

 

"Không, tôi ổn mà. Chỉ là từ trước đến giờ tôi chưa từng thấy nhiều người như thế này thôi."

 

 

"Ừ rồi, ai mà lại gần quá tôi sẽ cho ăn đấm. Cứ tưởng tượng mọi người đang mặc đồ lót ấy. Chả có ai trông đáng sợ cả khi mà lộ hết cả 'hàng họ' ra như vậy đâu."

 

"Tởm." Steve lẩm bẩm và Bucky cười phá lên, vẫn nắm cổ tay cậu và dẫn cậu đi dọc theo phố với Sam đi ở phía trước họ. Cũng không mất nhiều thời gian để Steve quen với đám đông người và dần dần cậu đi bắt chuyện với mọi người, mặc cho Bucky cố gắng không để ai chú ý đến họ. Cuối cùng gã đầu hàng và đành dựa vào một quầy bán hàng, nhìn Steve tham gia vẽ phấn màu lên trên mặt đường cùng mấy đứa trẻ con.

 

"Kiếm tên này từ xó xỉnh nào vậy?" Sam đứng cạnh hỏi và gã nhún vai.

 

"Chuyện dài lắm. Anh để mắt đến cậu ấy một lúc được không? Tôi phải đi kiếm mấy thứ." Gã nói, giơ tay đầu hàng khi Sam nheo mắt với gã. "Anh nghĩ tôi định làm cái gì nào? Đột nhập vào căn cứ của một biệt đội siêu anh hùng _khác_ nữa và ăn trộm mấy cái đồ phép thuật này nọ à?" Sam đảo mắt và vẫy tay, ra hiệu cho Bucky đi đi, nên gã quay lưng hướng về cuối phố.

 

Gã đi hết cửa hàng này đến cửa hàng khác, mua vài thứ cần thiết, và bắt đầu tìm một địa điểm đẹp để ngắm pháo hoa. Trên đường có khoảng mười hai điểm ngắm pháo hoa khác nhau, nhưng gã chỉ để ý những chỗ nào vắng người nhất. Chắc chắn gã không thể đưa Steve đến tháp Stark để chứng kiến tận mắt màn trình diễn của Biệt đội Báo thù, nhưng ít ra cũng phải cho cậu ấy được nhìn chúng cận cảnh. Gã mua vài cây loại nhỏ, thêm một cái cờ xấu xí cho Steve, cố gắng không chạm mắt với người bán hàng, và quay về.

  
  
Có vẻ như Steve đã vô tình đã lạc vào giữa một hội nhảy flashmob khi gã quay lại, còn Sam thì đang đứng xa hết sức có thể để không bị lôi nào. Gã bước lại gần hắn ta và khoanh tay.

 

"Tôi mới quay lưng đi có một phút thôi đấy."

 

"Mi bảo để mắt đến cậu ta, không phải ngăn cậu ta tham gia nhảy tập thể. Hơn nữa, trông cậu ta cũng có vẻ vui. Vừa lượn đi đâu thế?"

 

"Tôi đã bảo rồi, tôi đi mua mấy thứ đồ."

 

"Mua hay là ăn trộm?"

 

"Anh chẳng chịu tin tôi gì cả. Tôi trả tiền đàng hoàng cơ mà. À, ví của anh này." Gã ném cho Sam cái ví mà gã đã nhanh tay thó được từ túi Sam lúc trước và toét miệng cười.

 

"Như thế thì tính là ăn trộm."

 

"Nhưng mà có tiến bộ, phải không nào?" Sam chỉ biết thở dài và lắc đầu khi Bucky cười.

 

"Vui quá!" Cả hai cùng quay lại khi Steve bước lảo đảo về phía họ, vẻ mệt lừ. "Ở đây lúc nào cũng đông vui nhộn nhịp như này à?"

 

"Tôi không biết, nhưng tôi mua cờ cho anh này." Bucky gài cái que vào cổ áo sơ mi của Steve và nhe răng cười. "Trông anh rất ái quốc đấy."

 

"Anh đúng là đồ ngốc."

 

"Tôi mừng vì anh thích nó."

 

"Thế khi nào hai đứa đi nghỉ tuần trăng mật?" Sam lầm bầm và Bucky thụi một phát mạnh hơn gã định vào ngực hắn, cười cười ngại ngùng và nhìn xung quanh.

 

"Bọn mình đi đi, mọi người bắt đầu hướng về phía tòa tháp rồi."

 

"Vậy có lẽ tôi cũng biến luôn đây, trước khi mấy anh bạn siêu nhân đến tìm... chúc cậu vui nhé, Steve!" Sam kêu lên khi rảo chân bước về phía cuối đường, mất hút trong đám đông. Bucky cùng Steve đi theo mọi người một lúc trước khi gã tóm lấy tay Steve, kéo cậu ra khỏi phố chính và đi vào một con hẻm.

 

"Anh làm gì đấy? Mọi người đang đi theo hướng kia mà."

 

"Họ chả biết cái gì đâu, tớ với đằng ấy sẽ đi kiếm được chỗ xịn nhất luôn. Đi nào." Gã vẫn nắm tay Steve khi cả hai đi xuyên qua con hẻm, vờ như gã biết mình đang đi đâu. Cuối cùng gã tìm dược một tòa nhà có vẻ phù hợp, có cầu thang dẫn lên sân thượng, và trèo lên.

 

Gã không thể giấu vẻ nhẹ nhõm khi sân thượng của tòa nhà này có tầm nhìn khá đẹp, vừa đủ gần để nhìn thấy tòa tháp và dòng người đang dồn về quanh đó, nhưng cũng vừa đủ xa để không ai có thể nhìn thấy họ.

 

"Nếu muốn anh có thể đi xuống khu trung tâm để xem, nhưng tôi mà đi xa thêm nữa thì tôi chết chắc luôn."

 

"Không, chỗ này tuyệt vời lắm rồi. Tôi không bỏ anh đi đâu mà lo."

 

"Stevie à, đằng ấy làm tớ xúc động muốn xỉu đấy." Bucky toét miệng cười, ngả người về phía sau như thể gã sắp sửa bất tỉnh đến nơi rồi. Trong một khắc kinh hãi, gã tưởng Steve sẽ để mặc gã ngã xuống và cuộc đời gã vụt hiện lên trước mắt, nhưng rồi gã thấy một cánh tay vòng quanh eo để đỡ mình đứng thẳng người lại và gã thở dài nhẹ nhõm. Steve vẫn giữ cánh tay ở đó khi họ ngồi xuống và Bucky ráng lờ đi nhịp tim xốn xang trong ngực mình trước cử chỉ đó, thay vào đấy gã tập trung nhìn đám đông người tụ tập ở những con phố dưới chân họ và thầm cầu nguyện năm nay lão Stark sẽ có màn biểu diễn pháo hoa đẹp nhất.

 

 

(còn tiếp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's End Notes: Dành cho những ai quan tâm, Peg-E không bị bỏ lại mà đang nằm trong túi áo của Steve. Tôi nghĩ rằng một con nhện rô-bốt phát sáng có thể sẽ gây sự chú ý.
> 
>  
> 
> Chú thích:  
> (1) Bucky và Blondie: Bucky và Tóc vàng. Bucky đã gọi Steve là "Tóc vàng" ở chapter 2.


	6. Bị phá đám

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trời đã định cho Bucky một cuộc sống không dễ thở chút nào. Dường như khi chuyện bắt đầu suôn sẻ theo ý gã, tất cả mọi thứ quay lưng chống lại gã.

***  

 

“Trông chúng như thế nào nhỉ?” Bucky nhìn về phía Steve, cậu ta đang gỡ miếng bông mắc vào chân Peg-E lúc nó nằm trong balô. “Ý tôi là pháo hoa ấy?”

 

“Anh biết là tôi làm việc cho bọn Hydra thì không được nghỉ phép mà? Lần duy nhất tôi được xem pháo hoa là lần bọn tôi phải thủ tiêu một gã trong đám đông, mà cũng có được ở lại cho đến hết chương trình đâu.”

 

“Anh đã giết hắn à?”

 

“Làm gì có, tôi vác súng hộ mọi người thôi.” Steve không nói gì cả và Bucky cau mày. “Hydra không tin tôi để giao phó những nhiệm vụ như vậy. Tôi giống thực tập sinh hơn là sát thủ.”

 

“Vậy thì may rồi… trông anh quá tốt để làm mấy việc như vậy.”

 

“Anh khen tôi đấy à?” Gã nhe răng cười, huých vai Steve và cố nghĩ cách để không khí vui vẻ hơn chút. “Cứ yên tâm là nó đẹp lắm ấy, còn nếu không thì tôi sẽ đích thân đấm một phát vào mặt lão Tony Stark.” Steve bật cười và đặt Peg-E xuống, để nó bò quanh tòa nhà. “À tôi có cái này cho anh.” Bucky lục lọi cái balô rồi lôi ra một cái hộp bánh cupcake hơi bị nhàu chút.

 

“Anh buồn cười thật đấy.”

 

“Tôi đã bảo là sẽ mua bánh cho anh mà, nhưng cái này thì dễ đem đi hơn.”

 

“Có mà anh kiếm cớ để được ăn bánh ấy.”

 

“Anh đúng là chả biết điều gì cả, Steve ạ. Đã thế nhá, tôi không thèm hát chúc mừng sinh nhật anh nữa.” Steve cười phá lên và vòng cánh tay quanh eo Bucky.

 

“Trái tim tôi đang tan vỡ đây này. Cảm ơn nhé, tôi còn chả nhớ nổi lần được ăn bánh sinh nhật gần đây nhất là khi nào nữa.” Bucky mỉm cười và dựa vào Steve một chút khi mở hộp.

 

“Thế thì anh nên nhớ nhanh lên, vì nếu anh không cẩn thận thì chỗ bánh cupcake này ngon chết người luôn đấy.” Steve mở mồm định nói câu gì đó thì giọng của Tony Stark vang lên khắp mọi nơi, bắt đầu bài phát biểu cảm động về tất cả chúng ta nên vui chơi và thư giãn trong ngày hôm nay, nhưng hãy luôn nhớ về‘Kẻ Báo Thù đã mất’ của họ.

 

“Hắn ta cũng biết cách làm mọi người mất vui đấy chứ, nhỉ ?”

 

“Ê này, mất đi một cặp mông hoàn mĩ như vậy là cả một thảm kịch tầm cỡ quốc tế ấy chứ chuyện chơi à, anh nên bày tỏ lòng tôn kính chút đi.”

 

“Một người đã hy sinh còn anh thì chỉ nhớ về mông của người ta thôi hả ? Cứ thử tưởng tượng anh ta đang nghe anh nói bây giờ xem.”

 

“Stevie ạ, nếu mà anh ấy đang ở đây, tôi sẽ không nói gì luôn tôi đảm bảo với anh đó.”

 

“Thế á?”

 

“Mồm tôi lúc đó sẽ bận làm việc khác rồi.”

 

“Lạy Chúa Jesus đấy, Bucky.” Steve lắc đầu chán nản còn Bucky thì cười sằng sặc, úp mặt vào một bên người Steve để ngăn mình không phát ra thêm tiếng động nào nữa. “Anh đúng là không thể tin nổi.”

 

“Anh thích thế mà.” Gã nói, bất chợt im lặng khi gặp đôi mắt của Steve trong một khoảnh khắc. Cả hai dán mắt nhìn nhau, Bucky cố nói một câu gì đó, nhưng thứ phát ra từ miệng gã lại là một tiếng nghèn nghẹt kì cục khiến gã quay đi chỗ khác và úp mặt vào hai bàn tay. Gã nghe tiếng cười khúc khích của Steve và chọt cùi chỏ vào xương sườn cậu ta.

 

“Ôi xin lỗi nha, tôi vừa làm anh ngượng đấy à ?”

 

“Đồ đểu.” Bucky lẩm bẩm. Gã hé mở mắt từ phía sau hai tay mình và thấy Steve đang toét miệng cười với gã, việc đó chỉ càng khiến gã đỏ mặt hơn. Hắn muốn kiếm câu gì đó để nói thì một giọng nói vang lên khắp xung quanh.

 

“Và bây giờ, tôi chắc chắn là ai ai cũng đều muốn biết nhiều chuyện hay ho hơn nữa trong cuộc sống vô cùng thú vị của tôi, nhưng ta phải đi đúng lịch trình thôi. Vậy cùng bắt đầu chương trình nào.” Người dân đang tụ tập khắp mấy con phố reo hò ầm ĩ và Bucky đảo mắt, ngồi thẳng người lại.

 

“Lão ta đúng là tên khốn ngạo mạn, tôi chả bao giờ hiểu nổi sao bọn con gái cứ phát cuồng vì lão ta, ý tôi là…” Gã bị cắt lời khi Steve đặt một tay lên mồm gã và xùy xùy cho gã im lặng. Bucky kéo tay cậu ra và vòng nó quanh eo gã, có vẻ như Steve không còn chú ý đến gã nữa vì cậu đang chăm chú nhìn tòa tháp với vẻ háo hức. Dù chẳng ưa gì Biệt đội Báo thù, gã cũng phải công nhận bọn chúng đã làm được một chương trình rất hoành tráng, và trong phút chốc bầu trời sáng bừng lên với đủ mọi sắc màu mà gã có thể dếm được. Bucky cũng muốn xem pháo hoa, nhưng gã không thể rời mắt khỏi khuôn mặt đang sáng bừng của Steve mỗi khi có có thêm một bông pháo hoa nổ tung trên trời. Gã thu đầu gối lại sát ngực mình và tựa đầu vào đó, không rời mắt khỏi Steve một giây nào cả. Gã đã kí án tử của mình khi chạy trốn khỏi bọn Hydra rồi, vậy nên nếu gã muốn dành đêm cuối cùng của cuộc đời mình ngắm nhìn mấy anh chàng dễ thương, thì gã chẳng ngại gì mà không làm cả.

 

Khoảng nửa tiếng sau, pháo hoa của người dân cũng bắt đầu nổ quanh thành phố, khiến Bucky nhớ ra mấy thứ gã đã mua từ lúc trước…ờ thì, mấy thứ mà Sam đã mua.

 

“Ê, Stevie nè, có muốn làm chuyện gì đó thật là nguy hiểm và thậm chí là phạm pháp luôn không?”

 

“Tôi cứ tưởng đấy là phương châm sống của anh cơ mà?”

 

“Thì đúng vậy mà.” Gã nhăn răng và rút mấy thanh pháo ra khỏi túi, cười phá lên trước vẻ mặt khiếp hãi của Steve.

 

“Không được đốt pháo ở trên này được đâu.”

 

“Tất nhiên là được rồi, đi nào vui lắm đấy.” Steve cau mày với gã nhưng không phản đối gì cả khi Bucky đứng dậy, giơ cánh tay kim loại ra để kéo cậu đứng lên.

 

“Anh có chắc chắn là nó an toàn không?”

 

“Hông.”

 

“Có ai sống trong tòa nhà này không?”

“Chắc là có.”

 

“Okay chơi luôn.” Cậu cười tít và Bucky gần như thét lên vì hào hứng, nhảy tưng tưng tới một góc mái nhà để tìm chỗ đặt pháo thật hợp.

 

“Trong túi có bật lửa đấy.” Gã nói, quay lại với Steve đang lục lọi cái túi và ném cái bật lửa về phía gã. Cánh tay kim loại của Bucky vụt lên, giật lấy cái bật lửa trong chớp mắt, và Steve có vẻ bất ngờ. Gã khai hỏa và chạy thật nhanh về phía Steve, kéo cậu tránh xa mấy khẩu pháo hoa cho tới khi cả hai đều đứng ở đầu bên kia sân thượng.

 

Pháo hoa bắn lên tuy trông khá bé, nhưng ở chỗ này thì nhìn được gần hơn gấp mấy lần so với pháo hoa bắn lên từ Tòa tháp Stark và Steve cũng háo hức chả kém khi nhìn thấy chúng, vòng hai tay quanh eo Bucky và kéo gã lại gần tới khi lưng gã dựa vào ngực Steve. Trong một khoảnh khắc Bucky giật mình khi bị ôm như vậy, ở những tình huống mà gã đã quen bấy lâu nay thì điều tiếp theo sẽ là một người kè một con dao vào cổ họng gã hoặc chĩa một khẩu súng vào đầu gã, nhưng thay vào đó gã thấy Steve tựa đầu lên vai gã và gã dãn người ra, ngả đầu gã lên Steve và thở dài. Gã đưa tay ra sau để có thể vuốt ve tóc Steve, dừng lại khi gã thấy một cái cục cứng nổi dưới da ở gáy cậu. Gã miết ngón tay quanh nó vài lần và sắp sửa định hỏi về nó thì Steve cất giọng.

 

“Anh có nhớ chuyện anh nói lúc nãy không, chuyện bọn mình cùng cao chạy xa bay ấy?”

 

“Nhớ?”

 

“Anh thật lòng chứ?” Bucky nhìn cậu và thở dài.

 

“Steve à…”

 

“Ý tôi là, tôi hiểu nếu anh chỉ đùa thôi, không sao hết, chỉ là tôi…”

 

 “Có, tôi nói thật. Nhưng tôi cũng có cả một tổ chức chính phủ hoạt động phi pháp _và_ một băng đảng toàn một lũ siêu nhân điên khùng muốn tôi phải chết, mà tôi thì không muốn kéo anh vào chuyện này.” Steve cau mày với gã. “Đừng có nhìn tôi bằng cái vẻ mặt cún con đó nữa, Stevie. Anh có thể đi đâu cũng được, chuyển đến bang khác, xây dựng một cuộc sống mới. Chỉ cần vài tuần là anh quên béng tôi ngay thôi.”

 

“Tôi bị nhốt trong một tòa nhà suốt bao lâu nay và anh là người đã đưa tôi ra ngoài, thế mà anh nghĩ là tôi có thể quên anh dễ dàng như vậy à?”

 

“Nếu muốn thì ai cũng có thể quên được mà.”

 

“Vậy nếu tôi không muốn thì sao?” Steve bắt đầu cọ đầu vào cổ Bucky, khiến một cơn rùng mình chạy dọc xương sống và gã phải chật vật để thốt nên lời.

 

“Vậy…vậy thì có thể chuyện sẽ khác.” Gã thì thảo, nhằn môi mình khi tiếng cười của Steve phả vào hốc cổ gã.

 

“Anh dễ thuyết phục quá.” Steve lẩm bẩm và Bucky ậm ừ đáp lại. Trong đầu gã lúc này có khoảng 30 câu nói đểu, nhưng gã không thể thốt ra được cái gì. Lần đầu tiên cái mồm lắm chuyện của gã không biết nói gì. Steve ngẩng đầu lên và Bucky quay lại, đối mặt với cậu, vòng hai tay quanh vai Steve và rướn người lên để áp trán hai người với nhau.

 

“Anh lỡ mất pháo hoa rồi kìa, Stevie,” Gã nói, lờ mờ nhận ra những âm thanh bộp bộp phía trên họ, và ánh sáng màu đang phản chiếu trong đôi mắt Steve.

 

“Chẳng quan trọng nữa rồi.” Steve lẩm bẩm, rướn người lại khiến môi hai người chỉ còn cách nhau một chút xíu và cười tự mãn. Bucky hừ một tiếng sốt ruột và sắp sửa tiến lại gần thì gã thấy một ánh đèn đỏ mờ mờ đang dần dần chĩa lên má Steve, dừng lại ngay phía trên tai cậu. Steve lướt nhẹ bờ môi hai người với nhau, cố gắng kéo Bucky lại gần, nhưng gã đã quay đầu lại, đôi mắt hốt hoảng tìm kiếm tên xạ thủ. Rồi gã thấy bọn chúng. Hai bóng người trên sân thượng ở tòa nhà đối diện, một tên vẫn đang cầm súng, sẵn sàng bóp cò vào đầu Steve. “Buck à?” Gã quay lại với Steve và nuốt khan, tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực gã.

 

“Ờ…tôi phải…bọn mình phải…tôi phải đi lấy cái này, đi nào.” Gã đẩy Steve đi về phía cầu thang dẫn xuống mặt đất trước khi quay lại nhìn hai bóng đen kia và gật đầu. Ngay khi vừa đặt chân xuống đường gã kiểm tra chắc chắn rằng khu vực xung quanh tòa nhà đã được che chắn cẩn thận, trước khi quay lại với Steve và bóp hai vai cậu.

 

“Đợi đây nhé, tôi sẽ về ngay.” Gã quay đi, bước vài bước trước khi nhìn cậu qua vai và nói thêm, “Nhớ là, làm gì thì làm, đừng có đi theo tôi, rõ chưa?”

 

“Nhớ rồi.” Steve đáp, mỉm cười với cậu. Bucky cố gắng cười tươi nhất có thể với cậu và hướng về phía góc nhà, sang đường và bước hai bậc cầu thang cùng một lúc trong tòa nhà đối diện. Hai người đàn ông đang đứng đợi gã khi gã lên đến nơi. Gã ngay lập tức nhận ra một tên và giơ cao hai tay, cười tít.

 

“Ê Rummy!” Gã hét, không chịu bỏ cái bản tính của mình kể cả sau khi Rumlow đi về phía gã và thụi một phát vào mặt gã.

 

“Tao cấm mày gọi tao bằng cái tên chết dẫm đấy, Barnes.” Hắn rít lên, túm cổ áo Bucky và đè gã xuống đất. “Đáng lẽ tao phải giết mày ngay bây giờ, đồ chó.”

 

“Tao cũng nhớ mày lắm, ông bạn ạ.” Bucky cười toe toét, nhận thêm một quả đấm nữa vào mặt. “Rồi, rồi. Nghe này, tao biết khối lập phương ở đâu rồi, giờ mày thả cho tao đi, tao sẽ đem nó về cho mày, rồi đường ai nấy đi, nhá.”

 

“Mày nghĩ tao ngu lắm à? Tổ chức đã có được khối lập phương rồi, giờ chỉ cần thằng nhãi đó thôi.”

 

“Cái…gì?”

 

“Khối lập phương bị vỡ. Thằng nhóc yêu quý của mày đang mang trong người mảnh vỡ bị mất đấy, nên bọn tao sẽ xẻ thịt nó.” Rumlow thì thào, rút một con dao ra và lướt nó trên cổ Bucky. “Và móc nó ra.” Đến lúc đó Bucky đã tìm lại được sức mạnh của mình và gã giật cánh tay kim loại ra, lăn cả hai lại và vòng hai bàn tay quanh cổ Rumlow.

 

“Tao sẽ giết mày nếu mày dám động vào cậu ấy.” Gã gầm lên.

 

“Vậy sao? Chứng minh đi.” Rumlow cười khẩy với gã, không thèm cựa quậy khi Bucky xiết chặt hai bàn tay trên cổ họng gã. “Lần cuối cùng mày giết người là khi nào, hả Barnes? Tao cá là chưa lần nào từ lúc mày làm việc cho tổ chức đến giờ đấy. Vì sao hả? Mày có thiếu gì cơ hội đâu. Mẹ, mày còn suýt nữa phá hỏng hai nhiệm vụ của tao vì mày đếch dám bóp cò súng nữa đấy.” Bucky nện đầu Rumlow lên sàn xi măng, tay vẫn nắm chắc cổ hắn. Gã sắp sửa nói thì thấy nòng súng dí vào sau đầu.

 

“Đứng dậy.” Gã phải căng tai ra mới có thể nghe được giọng của tên kia qua cái mặt nạ của lính bắn tỉa. Bucky miễn cưỡng buông hai tay khỏi cổ Rumlow và chống chân đứng dậy, quay lại đối mặt với tên kia. Hắn ra dấu về phía bậc cầu thang và Buck bắt đầu đi xuống, khẩu súng vẫn giữ nguyên vị trí sau đầu gã. Chúng nhét gã vào vào một chiếc SUV màu đen, còng tay gã ra sau lưng và nhét giẻ vào mồm gã. Bucky khá chắc rằng lí do duy nhất cho vụ nhét giẻ này là vì Rumlow ghét cái giọng gã. Tên lính bắn tỉa bí ẩn trèo vào ghế trước và lái xe đến nơi nào chỉ có trời mới biết.

 

“Mày biết không, Barnes, tao đang mong được xem lão Pierce xử mày lắm đấy. Tao đếch biết mày có để ý hay không, nhưng tao không thể chịu được mày _một tí nào cả._ Có khi tao lại ăn may, được lão Pierce cho xử mày cũng nên.” Bucky không thèm nhìn hắn, gã đang tập trung tìm cách thoát thân. Thế đếch nào mà chúng lại phải kéo Steve vào chuyện này cơ chứ? Chẳng lẻ cái cuộc sống rắc rối của gã không có gì dễ dàng được một tí à à?

 

Sau vài phút, Rumlow có vẻ đã chán gã và im mồm, hắn quay mặt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Bucky tận dụng cơ hội này và vung hai chân lên, đập đầu Rumlow vào cửa kính. Gã không kịp xem xét mình đã đá mạnh cỡ nào, nhưng trên cửa kính đã dính máu còn Rumlow thì bất động nên gã tập trung tìm cách thoát khỏi cái xe chết dẫm này càng nhanh càng tốt, chắc hẳn giờ xe đã mất lái và đâm vào đám đông người trên phố vì gã nghe thấy tiếng hét bên ngoài. Gã cố gắng đá tung cánh cửa xe gần nhất với gã và lăn ra phía ngoài đám đông, không chắc chắn nên đi theo đường nào.

 

Gã luồn lách giữa đám đông chưa được bao xa thì tên lính bắn tỉa đã bắt được, hắn tóm lấy vai gã và ném xuống đất, chĩa thẳng súng vào trán gã.

 

“Tao đoán là mày nhận lệnh bắt sống tao cho tới khi về chỗ lão Pierce, phải không?”

 

“Mẹ lão Pierce.” Tên kia nói qua cái mặt nạ. Bucky có thể nhìn thấy ngón tay hắn đang co lại trên cò súng thì đột nhiên hắn đứng sững người lại, khẩu súng rớt xuống đất.

 

“Ái chà chà, Giáng sinh năm nay đến sớm,” Một giọng nói quen thuộc. Gã thận trọng nhìn lên và thấy Tony Stark trong bộ giáp đang trừng trừng nhìn gã, các thành viên Biệt đội Báo thù còn lại vây quanh phía sau hắn. Ôi. Chết rồi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve run rẩy trong cái lạnh dưới bóng tối của tòa nhà cậu đang dựa vào, cậu vòng tay ôm lấy thân mình để giữ ấm và căng tai nghe xem Bucky đã quay lại chưa. Peg-E, đang ngồi trên vai cậu, nhấp nháy ánh đèn của nó và kêu rì rì.

 

“Cậu ấy sẽ quay lại mà, Peg.” Con rô-bốt nhấp nháy ánh đèn lần nữa và cậu cau mày. “Cậu ấy đã bảo bọn mình đừng đi theo.” Cậu cứng đầu nói, thở dài và lắng nghe tiếng pháo hoa nổ phía sau tòa nhà.

 

Vài phút trôi qua và khi cậu bắt đầu lo lắng thì có tiếng chân đang tiến lại gần.

 

“Suýt nữa là tôi nghĩ anh bỏ tôi mà đi luôn đấy.” Cậu cười tươi, đẩy người khỏi bức tường.

 

“Steve à?” Nụ cười của cậu tắt ngấm. Cậu biết giọng nói đó, và đó không phải là Bucky. Cậu ngập ngừng rẽ vào góc tường và thấy người đàn ông tóc đen đang dựa lưng vào tường và thở nặng nhọc.

 

“Loki?” Cậu nói, thận trọng bước lên một bước. Loki nhìn lên và mỉm cười với cậu, dù mặt ông đang sưng vù và rướm máu.

 

“Ôi tạ ơn thánh thần con vẫn ổn. Chúng vẫn chưa tìm thấy con.” Loki nói, đưa tay ôm lấy mặt Steve.

 

“Con… có chuyện gì vậy?”

 

“Ta lo sẽ có chuyện không hay xảy ra với con, nên ta đi theo con đến đây. Rồi ta thấy tên đặc vụ đó bỏ con ở đây, ta lo quá nên đã đi theo hắn.”

 

“Cậu ấy đâu rồi?”

 

“Cao chạy xa bay rồi, khó khăn lắm ta mới thoát khỏi nó và đồng bọn.” Steve sững người lại, mắt cậu nhìn khắp những vết bầm trên mặt Loki.

 

“Cậu ấy…Bucky làm vậy với ông sao?”

 

“Không có gì là con không chữa được, cưng à.” Loki lẩm bẩm, đặt tay lên tóc Steve. Steve gật đầu và nhìn xuống dưới đất, cố gắng tập trung lại. Có thể là cậu đang tưởng tượng, hoặc là do pháo hoa vẫn đang thắp sáng cả bầu trời, nhưng cậu thề là cậu nhìn thấy một chớp sáng màu xanh lá phản chiếu dưới mặt đất, thay cho ánh sáng màu xanh làm tỏa ra từ tóc cậu như mọi khi. “Ta phải đưa con ra khỏi đây, Steve. Trước khi chúng quay lại.” Steve không nói gì, cũng không rời mắt khỏi mặt đất. Cậu thấy Loki đưa tay xuống cằm mình và kéo cậu ngẩng đâu lên để nhìn. “Ta đã cố gắng cảnh báo con về thằng nhóc đó, Steve à. Ta đã cố hết sức.”

 

“Con biết, chỉ là…Con không nghĩ cậu ấy…” Cậu im lặng và lại cúi mặt xuống đất, để Loki vòng tay ôm cậu và ngả đầu lên vai hắn. “Đáng lẽ con phải nghe lời ông. Con xin lỗi.”

 

“Ta phải đi thôi.” Loki dịu dàng nói và Steve gật đầu. “Đến nơi mà chúng sẽ không bao giờ có thể tìm thấy ta.”

 

 

 

(Còn tiếp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dạo này bỏ bê em fic này TT v TT xin lỗi nhìu TT v TT


	7. Tôi cần một anh hùng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Một đống rắc rối dở hơi ùn ùn kéo đến. Bucky có thêm bạn mới, và Steve cần một chàng hoàng tử trẻ tuổi đến giải cứu cậu.

***

 

Bucky nhìn quanh căn phòng xám xịt và thở dài thườn thượt.

 

“Này, cô phải nghe tôi nói cái đã…” Gã bị ngắt lời bởi một cái tát vào má, và khi mở mắt ra cô ả tóc đỏ đang cười mỉa gã.

 

“Rồi, tao nghe rồi. Anh bạn bí ẩn của mi sẽ chết nếu như bọn tao không thả mi ra. Mi nói lần thứ hai rồi đấy. Giờ tao sẽ hỏi lại lần nữa, khối lập phương ở đâu?”

 

“Tôi. Không. Biết.”

 

“Mày làm việc cho ai?”

 

“Đang thất nghiệp. Tôi đoán bọn chúng cử người đi ‘xử’ tôi nghĩa là sa thải rồi.” Ả tát gã thêm lần nữa.

 

“Thế mày _đã từng_ làm việc cho ai?”

 

“Hydra. Và tôi sẽ rất chi là biết ơn cô nếu cô hạ được bọn chúng, cô biết đấy, để bọn chúng sẽ không đòi giết tôi nữa.”

 

“Tổ chức Hydra không còn tồn tại. Đại úy Rogers đã tiêu diệt thủ lĩnh của chúng 70 năm về trước.” Cô ả nói với vẻ dứt khoát nhưng gã có thể thấy vẻ ngờ vực trong mắt ả và gã nhún vai.

 

“Cô lấy được thông tin gì từ nó chưa?” Cả hai quay lại nhìn thấy Hawkeye bước vào phòng, Sam theo sau.

 

“Đến lúc này tôi chỉ muốn cho nó một phát đạn cho xong chuyện thôi.”

 

“Ê ê, tôi ngồi ngay chỗ này đấy nhá.” Tất cả đều lờ gã đi và Sam thở dài.

 

“Tên còn lại cũng không khá hơn là mấy, nhai luôn một viên xyanua khi tôi còn chưa kịp mở mồm hỏi.” Đầu Đỏ cau mày và khoanh hai tay lại.

 

“Việc truy dấu khối lập phương của Bruce đã có tiến triển gì chưa? Chúng ta phải nhanh chóng tìm ra nó trước khi những tên giống như Loki chiếm được nó lần nữa.” Hai tai Bucky giật. Gã đã từng nghe cái tên này, sao gã lại biết nhỉ? Steve đã kể với gã.

 

“Ờ nè…Loki thì liên quan gì đến vụ này?”

 

“Im mồm.”

 

“Thế mấy người có muốn tôi giúp không thì bảo?” Tất cả đều quay lại với gã, vẻ không phục. Cuối cùng Hawkeye trả lời gã.

 

“Năm năm trước Loki đã dùng khối Tesseract với âm mưu thống trị hành tinh, chúng tôi suýt nữa bắt được hắn nhưng cái chết của Steve … Đại úy Hoa Kì đã… phân tán chúng tôi. Hắn trốn thoát được và chúng tôi vẫn chưa tìm thấy hắn.”

 

“Năm năm trước à?”

 

“Nhảm nhí thật, chuyện này chẳng liên quan gì đến mi cả.” Đầu Đỏ dứt lời, quay lại với hai người kia. Bucky còn chẳng để ý đến cô ả, trong đầu gã chỉ nghe thấy những lời Steve đã nói với gã đêm hôm trước. _Năm năm trước tôi trốn đi, và điều tiếp theo tôi biết là tôi lại quay về tòa nhà đó. Loki kể rằng tôi bị tấn công và ông giải cứu tôi vừa kịp lúc._ Chết rồi. Chết rồi, chết rồi, chết rồi. Gã đúng là thằng đần. Bỗng nhiên tất cả mọi chuyện trở nên có lí khi gã thấy Steve rất quen trong lần đầu gặp nhau. Tất cả đều cùng là một khuôn mặt gã đã thấy trên mọi hồ sơ của Hydra, thoáng xuất hiện trên màn hình TV hay bìa tạp chí, và điều đó có nghĩa là… ôi lạy Chúa Jesus.

 

“Tôi đã đề nghị ‘thổi kèn’ cho Đại úy Hoa Kì… ngay trước mặt Đại úy Hoa Kì.” Tất cả đều quay phắt đầu lại và nhìn gã với vẻ kinh tởm.

 

“Mày bị phê thuốc à!?”

 

“Anh ấy vẫn chưa chết.” Gã thì thào, không buồn nhăn nhó khi Đầu Đỏ tát gã mạnh hơn lần trước. “Không, không, mọi người phải cứu anh ấy! Loki sẽ giết anh ấy nếu chúng ta không tìm được anh ấy! Sam! Sam anh gặp anh ấy rồi mà, anh gặp Steve rồi mà!” Sam chỉ lắc đầu và đút hai tay vào túi quần, né tránh ánh mắt dò xét lạnh lùng từ hai thành viên Biệt đội Báo thù đang ném cho mình.

 

“Tôi mới gia nhập đội từ hai năm trước, tôi chưa từng gặp trực tiếp Đại úy Rogers bao giờ.”

 

“Tôi không có thì giờ cho chuyện này.” Đầu Đỏ làu bàu, bước ra khỏi phòng và kéo Hawkeye theo cùng. Sam nhìn Bucky vài phút trước khi lắc đầu và bước ra ngoài, khóa trái cửa và để mặc Bucky vùng vẫy và gào thét anh ta nghe lời gã.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve đã được nhìn thấy rất nhiều thứ trong suốt hai ngày qua, nhưng chẳng có thứ gì giống như nơi mà Loki đưa cậu đến.

 

“Chào mừng con đến Asgard.” Hắn mỉm cười khi cả hai đặt chân xuống và Steve đã choáng ngợp không nói nên lời. Cả đêm qua cậu không chợp mắt được chút nào. Thay vào đó cậu ngồi xuống và chăm chú nhìn qua cửa sổ trên tòa tháp của Loki, ngắm nhìn tất cả những sinh vật khác nhau và mọi người trong những bộ trang phục xa hoa lộng lẫy đi lại phía dưới cậu. Peg-E cố gắng dành lấy sự chú ý của cậu suốt cả đêm, nhưng cậu không thể nói chuyện được, kể cả với chú nhện máy. Người duy nhất mà cậu muốn nói chuyện bây giờ là Bucky, nhưng cậu ta đã chuồn về với sếp rồi. Dù sao thì cậu ấy cũng làm vậy thôi, vì thỏa thuận là cậu ấy sẽ đưa Steve đi xem pháo hoa rồi lấy khối lập phương về cho Hydra, nên cậu thấy mình thật ngớ ngẩn khi thấy quá buồn phiền về chuyện đó. Cậu nghe tiếng bước chân bước lên bậc thang và quay lại thấy Loki đứng cách cậu vài mét, thở dài trước Steve đang cố gắng đến đáng thương để nở một nụ cười.

 

“Con không còn buồn nữa chứ? Thật lòng mà nói, con ngốc nghếch đến không thể tin nổi. Ngồi ủ rũ một chỗ suốt ngày như này chẳng ích gì đâu. Giờ này có lẽ Barnes đã chết rồi cũng nên.”

 

“Sao cơ?”

 

“Con thực sự nghĩ rằng Hydra sẽ để nó sống sau tất cả những chuyện nó đã gây ra ư? Chỉ riêng việc cậy con chíp theo dõi ra khỏi người cũng đủ để nó lãnh án tử rồi, nó còn trốn đi và thêm vào đó…”

 

“Tại sao ông… Con chưa từng nói với ông là cậu ấy đã cậy con chip ra, hay là cậu ấy làm việc cho ai. Làm thế nào mà ông còn biết cả họ của cậu ấy?” Loki cau mày với cậu và tiến lại gần một bước nhưng Steve chỉ lùi lại hai bước. Đầu cậu bắt đầu quay cuồng khi cậu nhận ra mình đúng là đồ đần. “Là ông, ông không đi theo chúng tôi để bảo bảo vệ tôi, ông dẫn đường cho bọn Hydra đến chỗ cậu ấy để có thể bắt tôi về.”

 

“Steve à con có biết con vừa nói những lời nực cười đến thế nào không?”

 

“Cậu ấy không tấn công ông, cậu ấy chỉ…”

 

“Nó chết rồi! Lỗi tại con!” Loki quát, bước thêm một bước nữa. Lần này Steve không lùi lại nữa, cậu đứng sững người lại, bụng cậu nhộn nhạo khó chịu. Loki giờ đã đứng gần cậu, đủ để vuốt một ngón tay lạnh buốt lên má cậu, cười mỉa mai. “Ta cảnh cáo con về chuyện chạy chốn lần nữa. Nếu con dám bỏ đi, sẽ có người phải chết.” Steve đẩy tay hắn ra.

 

“Ngay bây giờ thì sao? Chẳng còn ai tôi quan tâm nữa rồi.” Loki cười với cậu.

 

“Sao? Con định chống lại ta ngay bây giờ sao?”

 

“Tôi sẽ không bao giờ dừng lại.”

 

“Chà, ta cho rằng đây cũng là một điều tốt vì ta không cần mi phải sống nữa.” Trước khi Steve kịp phản ứng Loki đã chọc một mũi kim vào cổ cậu và mọi thứ bắt đầu mờ dần đi. “Ngủ ngon nhé, Đại úy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cánh cửa bật mở và Sam chạy vào, cởi trói cho Bucky ngay lập tức.

 

“Tôi vừa xem lại hồ sơ của Đại úy Rogers.” Anh ta nói, kéo Bucky đứng dậy.

 

“Và?”

 

“Là cậu ấy.”

 

“Đệch.”

 

“Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy, bây giờ…”

 

“Vậy ý anh là Đại úy Hoa Kì suýt nữa hôn tôi? Tên Đại úy Hoa Kì chết dẫm đó á?”

 

“Gu của anh ta quá tệ. Anh sẵn sàng làm nhiệm vụ rồi chứ?”

 

“Tôi đã từ chối Đại úy Hoa Kì chết dẫm đó.” Sam túm hai vai gã và lắc qua lắc lại gã.

 

“Chết tiệt, này ông, tập trung vào đi.” Bucky hít thở sâu vài lần và gật đầu. “Đầu óc anh giờ lộn tùng phèo hết rồi đấy. Bây giờ anh có đi cùng chúng tôi hay không? Banner đã truy dấu được vị trí khối Tesseract và…”

 

“Đợi tí, đợi tí. Anh đưa tôi đi cùng à?”

 

“Chúng tôi cần tất cả những sự trợ giúp có thể. Hơn nữa, nếu anh ấy không còn nhớ bất kì ai trong số chúng tôi, anh sẽ là người duy nhất mà anh ấy tin.”

 

“Vậy nghĩa là giờ tui là thành viên Biệt đội Báo thù rồi hả?” Bucky nhăn răng cười và Sam nhíu mày với gã.

 

“Đừng có mơ mộng quá.” Sam làu bàu, đẩy Bucky qua cửa và đi xuống hành lang. “Nhưng tôi có duy nhất một câu hỏi.”

 

“Một câu duy nhất thôi à?”

 

“‘Thổi kèn’ sao?”

 

“Thôi được rồi, đó chỉ là một phúc bốc đồng thôi, tôi đã không nói như vậy nếu như tôi biết cậu ấy _chính là anh ấy_ và hơn nữa…”

 

“Tức là về cơ bản anh đã đề nghị Steve, biểu tượng sáng chói của nước Mĩ, cho anh ‘thổi kèn’.”

 

“Không! Đại khái là…” Sam cười phá lên còn Bucky cau có với gã, lắc đầu khi họ bước qua một cánh cửa ở cuối hành lang, đối mặt với toàn bộ các thành viên Biệt đội Báo thù. “Ôi má ơi tuyệt cú mèo, chúng ta sẽ cho nổ tung vài thứ chứ vì tôi là tôi _thích mê_ cái vụ này lắm nha.”

 

“Ờ có vẻ anh thích nhiều thứ ghê.” Sam lẩm bẩm.

 

“Này ý anh là không đời nào anh sẽ nói vậy nếu như Đại úy Hoa Kì có đứng trước mặt anh à?” Ngay khi Sam vừa mở miệng định phản đối Bucky đã đưa tay lên. “Đừng có điêu với tôi, Sam ạ.”

 

“Ít ra là tôi sẽ không nói như vậy ngay trước mặt anh ấy.”

 

“Tổ sư nhà anh.” Có người hắng giọng và cả hai quay lại nhìn cả đội, tất cả đều trừng trừng nhìn cả hai với vẻ sốt ruột. “Được rồi tôi không có quen ai ở đây hết nên tôi nghĩ là chúng ta nên có một vài hoạt động gắn kết tình đồng đội nhanh chóng. Tôi là Bucky, và màu yêu thích của tôi là màu đỏ. Okay, Sam, đến lượt anh.”

 

“Tên quái quỷ nào mà lại là Bucky thế?” Tony ngắt lời.

 

“Đấy là biệt danh, đồ thần kinh.”

 

“Tên kiểu đếch gì mà lại có biệt danh là Bucky thế?”

 

“Buchanan…”

 

“Đồ dở hơi nào mà lại đặt tên con là Buchanan cơ chứ?”

 

“Tên đầy đủ là James Buchanan Barnes. Lạy Chúa Jesus chúng ta có thể chuyển sang khác được không?”

 

“Khối Tesseract hiện đang ở Asgard. Rất có thể chúng ta cũng sẽ tìm thấy Steve và em trai tôi ở đó luôn.” Thor nói, quay trở lại chủ đề. Bucky thấy rất khó để nói thành lời khi tên á thần bự tổ chảng này nhìn chằm chằm gã nên gã chỉ gật đầu, vờ như gã biết cái khỉ gió gì mà hắn vừa nói. Tất cả đều theo hắn ta ra ngoài và đứng thành vòng tròn khi hắn hét lên bầu trời. Bucky vừa mới định thắc mắc xem liệu hắn không phải là người duy nhất có vấn đề về thần kinh trong cái hội này không thì một tia chớp ánh sáng khổng lồ đánh xuống chỗ họ và điều tiếp theo gã biết là bọn họ đang bay qua vũ trụ. Cái gì thế này? Ma quỷ thần thánh ơi cái gì thế này? Chúa ơi đúng là gã phê thuốc thật rồi.

 

Rốt cuộc trên đường đi gã và Sam đã bám riết lấy nhau như thể sắp chết đến nơi, và phải đến khi họ hạ cánh ở trong một nơi giống như một quả cầu vàng khổng lồ thì hai người mới nhìn nhau và ngại ngùng buông nhau ra.

 

“Cái lúc nãy là cái đếch gì thế hả? Tôi không có đăng kí đi du hành vũ trụ đâu nhá. Không ai nhắc đến vụ du hành vũ trụ cả. Không ai… Tôi… Tôi muốn có luật sư… và làm một ly thật mạnh.”

 

“May mà tôi không bị say xe.” Sam nói thêm khi cả hai lảo đảo bước đi theo cả đội, những người có vẻ như không hề hấn gì với cả cái vụ du hành vũ trụ này. “Là do tôi thôi hay là mọi người có vẻ quá quen với cái chuyện lúc nãy?”

 

“Anh vừa đọc tâm trí tôi đấy.” Bucky cười nhăn nhở.

 

“Đây là cầu cầu vồng thật à? Không đùa đấy chứ?”

 

“Thế mà tôi nghĩ mình tôi là gay đấy.”

 

“Tôi thấy mình cứ như đang lạc trong thế giới của game Mario vậy.” Sam làu bàu khi họ đi dọc theo cây cầu, khiến Bucky cười khúc khích.

 

“Anh có biết Loki sẽ trốn ở đâu không?” Gã nghe Tony hỏi khi hai người bắt kịp cả nhóm. Thor lắc đầu và Bucky nhìn quanh.

 

“Ý tôi là, cái tháp đằng kia trông có vẻ khó tiếp cận.”

 

“Đó là tòa tháp của cha tôi, không ai được phép đặt chân vào đó.”

 

“Và đồng thời cũng là nơi trú ẩn hoàn hảo?” Tất cả đều quay lại nhìn và gã nhún vai. “Ý kiến vậy thôi.”

 

Không ai thực sự công nhận là gã nói đúng, nhưng tất cả đều hướng về đó và chỉ vài phút sau cả đội đã vây quanh chân tháp. Trước khi ai kịp làm gì họ nghe thấy tiếng bước chân hành quân đang dồn dập, và quay lại thấy một đội quân thiết giáp đang tiến về phía họ.

 

“Đó là vệ binh của cha tôi.” Thor lẩm bẩm, bước một bước về phía quân lính.

 

“Thưa hoàng tử, đức vua đã ra lệnh ngài và những người liên quan rời đi ngay lập tức.”

 

“Không, các ngươi không hiểu. Em trai ta đang trốn ở đây và chúng ta phải tìm ra nó trước khi…”

 

“Đức vua đã ra lệnh, nếu gặp bất kì sự chống đối nào, chúng thần…sẽ buộc ngài phải rời đi.” Thor gật đầu và cười tươi.

 

“Vậy cứ làm đi.” Với câu đó, quân lính bắt đầu lao về phía họ với khiên và giáo mác trong tay. Bucky nghe thấy một tiếng động và quay lại thì thấy người đàn ông nhỏ thó đứng cạnh gã bắt đầu lớn dần hơn và…xanh hơn. Cái ngày hôm nay nó còn có thể ném thêm bao nhiêu chuyện kì quặc vào mặt gã nữa đây? Ngay khi tên khổng lồ đã biến hình hoàn chỉnh hắn nhìn Bucky một cái, trước khi xông vào đám quân lính và ném văng họ ra khắp nơi như thể họ chỉ là con kiến.

 

Bucky vừa kịp tránh mũi giáo của một tên lính thọc vào người, gã né người sang một bên và nện đầu nắn vào một bên tường tòa tháp, hạ hắn bất tỉnh. Gã thấy Sam bị một tên lính khác đẩy lên tường và gã kéo hắn ra, ném hắn về phía đường đi của tên khổng lồ xanh.

 

“Cảm ơn nhé, ông bạn.”

 

“Tôi bắt đầu thấy hối hận vì không mang súng đây.”

 

“Ờ cả tôi và anh. Đằng sau kìa!” Bucky quay phắt lại và đấm vào mặt tên lính bằng nắm tay kim loại của gã, khiến hắn ngã sõng soài xuống đất. “Tôi nghĩ bọn tôi lo được rồi. Anh đi tìm Steve đi, tôi đoán cầu thang ở phía bên kia kìa.”

 

“Đi cầu thang thì lộ liễu lắm, giúp tôi một chân trèo đi.” Gã nói, nhìn lên trên tòa tháp và thử tìm đường lên. Sam gật đầu và đưa hai bàn tay ra cho Bucky đứng lên, đẩy gã lên để gã có lực trèo lên tường. “Nếu mà tôi ngã chết, hãy nhớ là anh không có giống thằng đểu cáng lắm như hồi đầu tôi nghĩ vậy.”

 

“Anh cũng vậy, cẩn thận đấy.”

 

“Cẩn thận không phải là bản tính của tôi.” Bucky càu nhàu, bám tay vào bất cứ thứ gì có thể và từ từ bò lên.

 

Hai cánh tay của gã sắp sửa từ bỏ gã đến nơi thì cuối cùng gã cũng trèo đến bậu cửa sổ, gã đẩy người lên và trèo vào bên trong. Gã nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ đâu đó và quay lại thì thấy Steve đang bị trói vào một cái bàn. Có vẻ như cậu ấy vừa mới tỉnh dậy và Bucky chạy lại gần chỗ cậu, vuốt mớ tóc rũ xuống mặt cậu.

 

“Trời sáng bảnh rồi, Stevie ơi.” Gã thì thầm, bóp nhẹ vai cậu, cố gắng đánh thức cậu. Steve mở mắt và nhìn chằm chằm vào gã như thể đang nhìn thấy ma.

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Sao, anh đợi Ông già Noel à?”

 

“Anh còn sống sao?”

 

“Đương nhiên rồi. Đi nào, đưa anh ra khỏi đây nào.” Gã nhe răng cười, lúng túng tháo đai buộc quanh cổ tay Steve. Gã sắp làm xong thì đột nhiên Steve hét lên.

 

“Kìa!” Gã quay lại thấy một người đàn ông tóc đen cao ráo, mặc một bộ áo giáp phải nói là trông rõ buồn cười. Một tay hắn đưa lên, sẵn sàng đâm gã bằng con dao trong tay, nhưng Bucky đã kịp đá vào ngực gã và khiến hắn bước loạng choạng ra sau.

 

“Tao nghĩ anh mày đang đi tìm mày đó, anh bạn ạ.” Bucky lẩm bẩm, càng thấy hối hận hơn vì không mang theo thứ vũ khí gì cả.

 

“Đáng lẽ mi phải chết từ lâu rồi.” Loki nhổ ra.

 

“Nếu có bài học nào mà tao đã rút ra được trong ba ngày qua, là tao sống dai lắm.”

 

“Ồ vậy sao? Chúng ta cùng thử xem nhé?” Hắn cười khẩy, biến mất trước mắt Bucky, rồi xuất hiện ngay bên cạnh gã.

 

“Quỷ tha ma bắt đùa nhau à? Hôm nay tôi đã chu du khắp vũ trụ, nhìn thấy một tên biến thành một con quái vật khổng lồ màu xanh lá cây, và giờ là cái thứ chết dẫm này. Thật sao? Steve này cậu có hay gặp mấy cái chuyện điên điên khủng khùng này không vì tôi mới…ôi chết cha.” Gã kịp né khỏi con dao của Loki và chọt cùi chỏ vào mặt hắn. Loki nắm cánh tay gã và vật gã xuống đất, cố gắng đâm vào cổ họng Bucky nhưng trượt mất vì gã lăn khỏi tay hắn và đá vào sau ống quyển của hắn. Lực đánh khiến Loki ngã quỵ xuống và Bucky chiếm lấy cơ hội, nhảy lên và chạy về phía Steve, cuối cùng cũng tháo được dây đai buộc quanh cổ tay trái cậu.

 

“Ra khỏi đây ngay nhé, Steve.” Gã lẩm bẩm, quay lại với Loki và để Steve tự cởi trói nốt. Loki gầm lên với gã và xông về phía trước, đá Bucky vào tường mạnh đến nỗi không khí như bị ép ra khỏi hai lá phổi của gã.

 

“Quá muộn rồi. Ta sẽ rạch nó ra và tìm mảnh vỡ, và mi sẽ chẳng có thể làm được gì để ngăn ta lại.” Gã rít lên vào mặt Bucky.

 

“Ôi ông anh, đáng lẽ anh không nên nói như vậy.” Bucky cười tươi, lấy lại sức ở hai cánh tay và tóm lấy vai Loki, đẩy hắn lại và dồn hắn về phía bậu cửa sổ. “Cả Biệt đội Báo thù đang chơi ở phía dưới kia, có lẽ mày nên xuống góp vui cùng…” Gã bị ngắt lời bởi một cơn đau dữ dội đột ngột ở dạ dày, và thấy Loki đã tìm cách trở bàn tay đủ để chọc con dao vào bụng gã. Loki rút con dao ra và ném xuống đất, cười đểu với gã.

 

“Chúc mi vui vẻ nhé.”

 

“Thằng khốn nạn.” Bucky nghẹn lời, đẩy Loki qua cửa sổ với hết sức có thể. Gã lờ mờ nhận ra giọng nói mỉa mai của Tony ở dưới mặt đất.

 

“Ê coi kìa, bọn này vừa nhắc đến mày xong đấy, đồ đểu.”

 

Bucky cúi xuống và nhặt lấy con dao của Loki, càu nhàu vì đau và lảo đảo bước về phía Steve.

 

* * *

 

 

Tự cởi trói khó hơn so với Bucky nghĩ, nhất là khi Steve chỉ dó duy nhất tay trái. Đến khi thấy Bucky đẩy Loki xuống, Steve vẫn chưa làm được gì.

 

“Kết thúc đẹp đấy…Chúa ơi, Bucky!” Bụng Steve quặn lên khi Bucky quay người lại và thấy lượng máu đang thấm trên áo cậu ấy.

 

“Đừng có lo, Stevie.” Bucky lẩm bẩm khi gã loạng choạng bước lại gần và dùng con dao của Loki để cắt nốt những dây đai đang trói tay phải và cổ chân Steve trở xuống. “Anh phải…anh phải ra khỏi đây ngay, Steve. Trước khi hắn quay lại.” Gã nói, vòng một tay quanh cổ Steve và giúp cậu đứng dậy.

 

“Tôi phải đưa anh đến chỗ bác sĩ.”

 

“Có sao đâu mà.”

 

“Vớ vẩn, anh đang chảy máu kia kìa, Bucky.”

 

“Anh muốn tôi nói toạc móng heo ra hử? Không đời nào anh có thể kịp đưa tôi đến chỗ nào trước khi tôi mất quá nhiều máu đâu.” Gã thẳng thừng và Steve lắc đầu.

 

“Tôi vẫn có thể chữa cho anh.”

 

“Tôi không cho, lại đây để tôi lấy thứ đó ra khỏi anh nào.” Bucky đặt hai bàn tay ra sau đầu Steve và đột nhiên cậu thấy đau nhói khi Bucky cứa vào cục hạch nổi lên đã ở sau cổ cậu từ lâu lắm rồi. Bucky móc một vật ra khỏi đó và khi đưa tay lên Steve nhìn thấy cậu ấy đang cầm một thứ trông giống mảnh thủy tinh màu xanh lam đang rực sáng. “Tóc thần cái con khỉ.” Bucky cười mỉa, bóp vỡ nó trong tay mình. “Bọn chúng không cần anh nữa rồi, Stevie. Sẽ không có ai làm hại anh được nữa.”

 

“Đồ đần độn thối tha, đáng lẽ tôi đã có thể chữa cho anh trước.”

 

“Và để cho tên khác có cơ hội vồ lấy anh và mổ bụng anh hả, thôi khỏi cảm ơn.”

 

“Anh đúng là tên đại ngốc.”

 

“Đấy là những lời cuối cùng anh dành cho tôi đấy hả?” Bucky nhăn răng cười, ngả đầu lên vai Steve và rên rỉ. Steve thấy Bucky bắt đầu nặng dần khi cậu cố gắng đứng thẳng và cậu đặt cả hai xuống đất, dịch người để Bucky có thể dựa đầu lên ngực cậu. “Bụng tôi đau quá.”

 

“Cố gắng lên, anh sẽ ổn thôi.”

 

“Tôi và anh có định nghĩa rất khác nhau về ổn đó.” Bucky bắt đầu ho và đưa tay chùi mồm. “Ê coi nè, tôi ho ra máu này. Y hệt như trong phim.”

 

“Anh không thể nghiêm túc với _bất kì chuyện gì_ được hả?”

 

“Thôi nào anh phải trân trọng giây phút này chứ. Hai chàng trai tìm thấy nhau và cùng tham gia một chuyến phiêu lưu kì diệu, kết thúc bằng một người hy sinh mạng sống để cứu lấy người kia. Mọi chuyện diễn ra như nó phải thế. Sự cân bằng được trả về…” Gã dừng lại và ho tiếp. “Ah, mẹ kiếp.”

 

“Bucky anh không thể… anh không được bỏ tôi, đồ đểu.”

 

“Như thế này thì sẽ tốt hơn. Anh sẽ được sống yên ổn và đi đá đít lũ xấu xa với Biệt đội Báo thù. Ôi, chết, ờ tôi quên không nói với anh. Hóa ra anh là Đại úy Hoa Kì đấy.”

 

“Cái gì?”

 

“Kì lạ ghê, nhỉ? Vậy tức là tôi đã thích anh từ trước khi tôi thích anh bây giờ.”

 

“Anh thích Đại úy Hoa Kì sao? Kém quá đấy.”

 

“Im đi, đồ đểu.” Bucky định cười nhưng lại bắt đầu khục khạc và cố gắng thở lại. Steve vuốt tóc cậu để giúp cậu bình tĩnh và gã thở dài, dụi vào cái vuốt ve của Steve. “Nói thật nhé, cứ thử tưởng tượng lão Stark sẽ mở một bữa tiệc mừng sự hồi sinh của anh hoành tráng cỡ nào cho coi. Mọi người sẽ phát điên lên. Nếu ai mà hỏi về tôi thì anh phải nhớ kể lại trông tôi đã ngầu cỡ nào khi đá đít Loki nhé.” Steve thở dài và lắc lắc đầu khi Bucky cựa quậy và nằm lại để ngả đầu vào lòng Steve, nhìn lên cậu và mỉm cười. Cậu ấy đã bắt đầu dịu giọng hơn, và Steve có thể thấy gương mặt cậu ấy nhợt nhạt hơn trước. “Anh sẽ đi tiêu diệt bọn Hydra nữa. Đi báo thù với Biệt đội Báo thù.”

 

“Tôi không muốn làm mấy việc đó.” Steve thì thầm, giọng cậu vỡ vụn. “Tôi muốn anh đưa tôi đi xem tất cả những thứ tôi muốn xem khi tôi bị nhốt. Giống như anh từng nói. Bucky và Tóc vàng hoe.” Bucky cau mày với cậu.

 

“Steve à, cả triệu năm nữa trôi qua thì tôi cũng không xứng đáng để làm việc đó.”

 

“Tất nhiên là có rồi, ngốc ạ.”

 

“Không, tôi…”

 

“Nghe đây, đồ đểu, tôi là Đại úy Hoa Kì chết dẫm đó và nếu tôi bảo anh xứng đáng với cái gì, thì anh phải tin tôi.” Bucky mỉm cười yếu ớt với cậu.

 

“Được rồi, Đại úy, nói tôi nghe anh muốn xem gì nào.” Steve hít một hơi thật sâu và lùa ngón tay vào tóc Bucky.

 

“Một khu rừng, một khu rừng thực sự mà bọn mình có thể bị lạc trong đó. Tôi muốn ngắm hoàng hôn trên biển, và lũ trẻ con chơi trên tuyết.”

 

“Anh phải đợi rất lâu nữa mới có tuyết cơ, Stevie à.”

 

“Thế thì anh phải ráng mà sống cho tới lúc đó.” Bucky phát ra một tiếng như thể gã cố cười và dụi đầu vào ngực Steve.

 

“Đáng lẽ đêm qua phải để anh hôn tôi.” Gã lẩm bẩm, nhắm mắt lại. Steve có thể nghe thấy tiếng cậu thở bắt đầu nông dần và cố gắng để nén lại tiếng nức nở. Cậu vòng hai tay quanh người Bucky và kéo cậu dựa vào ngực mình.

 

“Hứa với tôi anh sẽ không chết và anh có thể hôn tôi thỏa thích.”

 

“Nghe được đấy.” Bucky thì thào vào ngực cậu, rúc vào người cậu và im lặng. Steve thấy Bucky nặng dần trong vòng tay mình và cố gắng kéo cậu lên, bóp vai cậu ấy và không thấy phản ứng gì.

 

“Bucky?” Cậu nghẹn ngào, đặt tay lên cổ Bucky tìm mạch nhưng không thấy. Bucky đã đi rồi.

 

 

 

(Còn tiếp.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Còn một chap nữa là bye bye r TT O TT


	8. Kết thúc hạnh phúc đầy bất ngờ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trái với số đông người muốn Bucky bốc hơi khỏi mặt đất, cái tên trời đánh này vẫn quyết không đầu hàng. Loki bị đá đít và tất cả mọi người cùng mở tiệc ăn mừng.
> 
> Đi kèm phần kết vô cùng dễ thương ^ . ^

***

 

“Bucky?” Steve thì thầm, kéo Bucky lại thật gần và áp trán hai người vào với nhau. “Cố lên nào, đồ đểu.”

 

Yên lặng bao trùm lấy tòa tháp đến đáng sợ, âm thanh duy nhất nơi này là tiếng kim loại leng keng va vào nhau và tiếng thét từ phía xa dưới chân họ. Cậu lờ mờ thấy Peg-E bò lên từ sau lưng Bucky, bám trên vai cậu ấy và nhấp nháy ánh đèn với cậu. Steve chỉ lắc đầu và vuốt tóc Bucky, vén những lọn tóc vướng khỏi mặt cậu ấy.

 

“Tôi không thể làm Kẻ Báo Thù, Bucky ơi, tôi không nhớ gì cả. Tôi…Tôi cần cậu.” Cậu nghẹn ngào. Không thể ngăn nổi những giọt nước mắt lâu thêm được nữa, cậu vùi mặt vào cổ Bucky và khóc nức nở, tay bấu chặt lấy áo Bucky.

 

Hai cánh tay cậu bắt đầu tê dần vì đã ôm Bucky quá lâu, nên cậu đặt Bucky ngả xuống lòng mình, vẫn cúi sát lại gần cậu ấy. Nước mắt cậu rơi lã chã trên mặt Bucky nhưng Steve cũng chẳng còn quan tâm nữa, cậu chỉ có thể giữ đầu Bucky trong hai tay và nhắm chặt mắt lại, cố gắng không khóc nữa

 

Đến lúc Peg-E bắt đầu kêu rè rè thì cậu mới mở mắt, liếc nhìn ánh đèn xanh lá nhấp nháy liên tục của nó.

 

“Bây giờ không phải lúc, Peg.” Cậu lẩm bẩm. Con rô-bốt kêu lên đầy vẻ giận dữ rồi trèo lên mặt cậu và chọc vào mũi. “Chúa ơi mày bị làm sao thế hả?” Peg-E điên cuồng chỉ chân về phía Bucky và cậu nhìn theo, bất chợt nhận ra sắc xanh lam lấp lánh mờ mờ đang dần dần lan xuống dưới lớp da trên cổ Bucky. Cậu nhìn nó di chuyển từ cổ xuống dần phía dưới và biến mất dưới áo cậu ấy. Trong phút chốc cậu đã nghĩ rằng mình đang tưởng tượng ra chuyện này, nhưng rồi nó tái hiện và rực rỡ hơn gấp nhiều lần ở vết thương trên bụng Bucky. Nó sáng đến mức Steve phải quay mặt đi nhưng chỉ kéo dài trong vài giây, và khi cậu nhìn lại thì như thể Bucky chưa từng bị đâm bao giờ.

 

“Stevie?” Tim cậu ngừng đập trong giây lát khi nghe thấy giọng nói khản đặc và cậu nhìn lên hai mí mắt đang động đậy của Bucky.

 

“Bucky ơi? Tôi đây, tôi ở ngay đây đây.” Cậu đưa hai bàn tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt Bucky và Bucky mở mắt, toét miệng cười với cậu.

 

“Nhất định không chịu để tôi chết, hử?”

 

“Đừng có nghĩ bỏ tôi mà đi là dễ nhé.”

 

“Điên thật đấy. Có chuyện gì vậy? Tóc anh mất hết phép thuật rồi mà.”

 

“Chắc tôi vẫn còn sót lại chút đỉnh. Đại khái là tôi đã…khóc bù lu bù loa lên mặt anh, nên tôi đoán là tại nó đó.” Bucky cười yếu ớt rồi rên rỉ.

 

“Ây da, chết đúng là tiêu hao năng lượng ghê thật đấy. Thôi lần sau không chơi trò này nữa nha.”

 

“Ừ, ý hay đó.” Steve mỉm cười, lắc lắc đầu và đỡ Bucky ngồi dậy. “Anh thấy sao rồi?”

 

“Tôi thấy tôi sắp sửa chết thêm lần nữa nếu như không được xơi một cái bánh kẹp thịt phô mai ngay bây giờ. Cứ như là có một cái lỗ to đùng trong bụng…ê đúng thế mà.”

 

“Anh đúng là đồ đểu.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Đùa vậy thôi, chứ Bucky đói thật. Đến bây giờ gã mới nhận ra gã chưa ăn uống gì suốt cả ngày hôm nay. Nhưng bây giờ chuyện đó chẳng còn quan trọng, bởi vì Steve đang ở đây và cậu ấy bình yên vô sự, và cái lỗ trong bụng Bucky đã liền lại, theo nghĩa đen, nên lúc này mọi chuyện thật ổn. Steve cười với gã như một đứa trẻ sắp được đón Giáng Sinh, và chỉ điều đó thôi cũng đủ khiến Bucky quên mất gã vừa mới thoát khỏi bàn tay tử thần.

 

“Stevie nè?” Steve nhướng mày với gã và Bucky ngượng ngùng gãi gãi cổ. “Ừ thì, về cơ bản là tôi đã giữ đúng lời hứa, đằng ấy biết rồi đấy, là sẽ sống tiếp và thế này thế kia. Nên là- ” Gã bị cắt ngang lời bởi Steve ép môi hai người vào nhau và Bucky thở dài, vòng tay ôm cổ anh và lùa tay vào tóc anh để kéo hai người lại gần nhau hơn nữa nếu như có thể gần hơn được nữa. Steve vòng hai cánh ôm lấy eo Bucky rồi dứt ra một chút, nín thở chăm chú nhìn gã. Bucky cười toe toét và kéo anh lại gần thêm lần nữa, nhưng đột nhiên một tiếng gầm vang rầm trời từ phía bên ngoài đã ngăn họ lại.

 

Cả hai cuống cuồng đứng dậy và chạy về phía cửa sổ, nhìn ra ngoài vừa đúng lúc thấy tên khổng lồ tóm lấy hai chân Loki và đập hắn xuống đất hết lần này đến lần khác, trong khi mọi người vây quanh và chĩa vũ khí của riêng mỗi người về phía hắn.

 

“Chẹp, trông mọi người làm...đơn giản ghê.”

 

“Anh đánh nhau cùi bắp quá, nên dĩ nhiên sẽ thấy ai cũng giỏi hơn mình rồi.”

 

“Tôi vừa mới cứu mạng anh và đây là cách anh cảm ơn tôi đấy hử.” Steve chỉ cười rồi bóp vai gã. “Bọn mình nên xuống dưới kia thôi. Gặp lại mấy anh bạn siêu nhân của anh nhé.” Gã nói, kéo Steve về phía cầu thang và theo sau anh.

 

Cả hai xuống đến chân tháp thì vừa kịp thấy những tên lính đã tấn công họ lúc trước đang giải Loki trông hết sức thảm thương đi, Thor theo sau. Sam là người đầu tiên nhìn thấy bọn họ và chạy về phía cả hai, vỗ lưng Bucky và cười tươi khiến Biệt đội Báo thù để ý. Tất cả các thành viên quay lưng lại và há hốc mồm nhìn chằm chằm Steve đang ngại ngùng đứng đấy và liếc nhìn xung quanh.

 

Cuối cùng Đầu Đỏ lại là người đầu tiên bước lại gần, vòng hai tay ôm anh chặt đến khi trông anh như thể sắp chết ngạt.

 

“Anh không nhớ tụi này sao?” Steve lắc đầu và cô ả cau mày. “Tôi là Natasha.” Natasha! Hóa ra đấy là tên cô ả. Mọi người trong nhóm lần lượt giới thiệu mình với anh trong khi Bucky và Sam dựa vào tòa tháp và nhìn.

 

“Thế giờ anh tính sao?”

 

“Chịu. Có lẽ là đổi tên rồi trốn sang Alaska.” Bucky nhún vai còn Sam lắc lắc đầu với gã.

 

“Hoặc là anh có thể ở lại với chúng tôi.” Gã nhìn Sam với vẻ sửng sốt suốt mấy phút liền.

 

“Anh muốn cái tên đã ăn trộm khối đá phép thuật của bọn anh gia nhập biệt đội siêu anh hùng á?”

 

“Cái tên đã ăn trộm khối đá phép thuật của bọn tôi, sau đó đã dẫn đường chúng tôi đi tìm lại nó và không những thế, còn tìm ra người bạn đã hy sinh của bọn tôi. Hơn nữa, chúng tôi cần tất cả mọi thông tin mà anh có về Hydra để có thể tiêu diệt tổ chức của chúng.”

 

“Vậy huỵch toẹt ra là anh muốn lợi dụng tui hử?” Sam nhe răng cười.

 

“Ờ đại khái là vậy.”

 

“Nghe cũng được đấy.”

 

***

 

Bucky đã đoán đúng một chuyện. Tony tổ chức một bữa tiệc hoàng tráng nhất từ trước đến nay để ăn mừng sự trở lại kì diệu của Đại úy Hoa Kì. Tiệc tùng kéo dài đến gần một tuần và suýt nữa là cả thành phố đã bị phá hủy, hóa ra ép Bruce Banner uống rượu mạnh không phải là một ý hay. Steve đã dần dần lấy lại được chút kí ức sau khi được mọi người dẫn đi thăm quan tòa tháp của Biệt đội Báo thù và trò chuyện về những điều anh đã làm cho mỗi thành viên. Tony vui vẻ kẻ lại tất cả những trận cãi nhau giữa hai người, mặc dù chuyện Tony luôn thắng cuộc rất đáng nghi, trong khi Natasha cuộn tròn người trên chiếc trường kỉ cùng anh và kể lại anh đã giúp cô cảm thấy mình xứng đáng trở thành một thành viên trong đội như thế nào.

 

Đáng ngạc nhiên là, tất cả mọi người đều đồng ý với Bucky gia nhập đội, dù họ đã thống nhất không đưa ra một thông báo chính thức vì Hydra vẫn đang treo lệnh truy nã gã, mặc cho Tony vẫn còn ham hố tiệc tùng. Và họ chỉ có duy nhất một nhiệm vụ trong những tháng sắp tới. Đó là tiêu diệt tận gốc tổ chức Hydra.

 

 

* * *

 

  _Vĩ thanh_

 

Bucky lo đến phát ốm. Gã nhìn chằm chằm cánh cửa gỗ sơn đỏ như thể phải đến cả nghìn năm đã trôi qua, và dường như hai tay gã không thể nhúc nhích để gõ cửa. Gã thấy mấy ngón tay ai đó lồng vào ngón tay mình, ngước nhìn sang bên cạnh thấy Steve đang mỉm cười và bóp nhẹ tay gã .

 

“Em có muốn anh gõ cửa cho em không?”

 

“Không, em chỉ…chờ em một phút đã.” Steve gật đầu và bóp tay gã lần nữa. Bucky run run hít một hơi và đưa cánh tay kim loại lên, gõ thật nhẹ hết sức có thể rồi kéo bàn tay thụt lại dưới tay áo khoác, để không ai có thể nhìn thấy nó. Suốt năm tháng nay gã đã cố trì hoãn chuyện này, với lí do gã vẫn còn là mục tiêu của Hydra. Nhưng sau khi gần như xóa sổ hoàn toàn căn cứ chính của chúng ở New York, gã chẳng còn lí do nào nữa. Cánh cửa mở ra và gã thấy ngực mình thắt lại.

 

Mái tóc bà ngắn hơn so với gã nhớ, và đã điểm thêm vài sợi bạc. Nhưng vẫn là khuôn mặt đó, đôi mắt xanh đó, giống y như đúc đôi mắt của gã, đang mở to ngỡ ngàng khi nhìn thấy gã.

 

“James?”  Bà thì thào, hơi bước về phía cửa.

 

“Con chào mẹ.” Gã ráng nói, buông tay Steve ra và gãi gãi cổ, đầy vẻ lo lắng. Gã thấy mình như sắp ngất đến nơi khi mẹ nhìn gã từ trên xuống dưới, cố gắng nghĩ xem là vì gã đang lên cơn thở gấp hay vì gã chưa ăn gì cả buổi sáng nay. Mẹ gã đang lắc lắc đầu trước mặt gã rồi đưa tay vén tóc ra sau tai như bà thường làm mỗi khi căng thẳng.

 

“Con chết rồi.” Bà nhỏ nhẹ. “Mẹ đã phát điên.” Lần này đến lượt gã lắc đầu và thận trọng bước lên trước một bước.

 

“Mẹ sẽ không tin nổi đã có bao nhiêu người nói câu đó với con suốt mấy tháng qua đâu.” Bucky mỉm cười, rướn về phía trước và nắm lấy tay mẹ. Bà đứng đó cả phút ngắm nghía bàn tay phải của gã, như thể bà đang cố gắng tin rằng con trai mình vẫn còn sống, rồi đột nhiên hai cánh tay bà ôm lấy người gã, kéo gã xuống và siết gã trong vòng tay chặt hơn bất kì người phụ nữ nhỏ bé nào như bà có thể làm được.

 

“Mẹ cứ ngỡ rằng mẹ đã mất con rồi.” Bà thì thầm, rối rít hôn lên má gã đến mức gã không đếm nổi số lần. Gã thấy nước mắt dồn ứ về hai mắt mình và vùi đầu vào vai mẹ, lo sợ mình sẽ làm mẹ gãy lưng nếu cứ ôm mẹ chặt như thế này.

 

“Con xin lỗi mẹ rất nhiều. Con không muốn bỏ mẹ lại như vậy, mẹ ơi. Con muốn quay về nhưng chúng… chúng sẽ giết mẹ mất. Con yêu mẹ nhiều lắm.” Bucky không chắc mẹ có nghe thấy gì không, mọi lời gã nói đều biến thành tiếng nức nở nghẹn ngào vào vai bà. Nhưng dường như bà vẫn hiểu và vuốt ve tóc gã, an ủi gã và hôn lên má gã lần nữa. “Con không thể để chúng làm hại mẹ được.”

 

“Mẹ không sao cả, cưng à. Tất cả đều ổn rồi.” Bà thì thào. Gã không hề nhận ra mình đang run rẩy cho đến khi mẹ xoa lưng cho gã và bám lấy bà chặt hơn. “Người này là ai vậy?” Gã quay đầu và thấy bà ngước nhìn Steve, đang cười ngại ngùng với bà.

 

“Đó là Steve, anh ấy đã cứu con ra.”

 

“Đúng hơn là suýt nữa đã làm em tiêu đời.”

 

“Lạy Chúa, Stevie, đừng có nói cái câu đó trước mặt mẹ em như vậy chứ, bộ anh muốn chết hử?” Bucky cười toe toét, rồi phá lên cười khi mẹ gã với tay ra và kéo Steve lại gần, buộc anh phải ôm cùng mọi người. “Em nghĩ anh vừa chính thức trở thành một thành viên trong nhà đó.”

 

“Nhìn cháu quen lắm.” Mẹ gã nói, đặt một tay lên má Steve và nhìn anh từ đầu xuống chân. Bucky chỉ cười cười.

 

“Anh ấy là Kẻ Báo Thù mất tích đấy mẹ.”

 

**~ HẾT ~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuối cùng cũng đã dịch xong chap cuối cùng TT . TT Lười thối thân ra nên giờ mất gần một năm mới xong fic hơn 25k chữ TT . TT Đúng là ko thể tin nổi mình :v   
> Dù sao thì chuyến phiêu lưu và cũng là hành trình trở về nhà của Steve và Bucky đã kết thúc ^^  
> Cảm ơn c Ji đã ủng hộ và giục tui để tui xách cái mông lười chảy thây này đi dịch.  
> Cảm ơn tác giả InTheMiddleOfNowhere vì câu chuyện đáng yêu như cục bông gòn này :3  
> Cảm ơn Birdy vì Skinny Love đã giúp tui đi qua được hai phần ba fic :3 
> 
> Yêu mọi người <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Mình ko drop đâu nên đừng lo nếu lâu lâu mình ko update nhé :)))


End file.
